Disturbing Learning Curve
by digssoil
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Booth meets Brennan's new guy, and things don't go as planned. Booth can't help being protective.....PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This story just popped to mind one day and well, I decided to write it. It kinda like one shots, but maybe it will unfold into a plot, I don't know. Sorry for my bad english, that's not my native tongue. Hope you enjoy it, please review.**

* * *

"What now?" Booth sat on the tiny chair, shifting his body to accommodate to the space.

"I have a request for you two" Sweets straighten his tie and leaned back on his chair.

"What kind of request?" Brennan asked sounding skeptical.

"Probably he wants us to get tickets for him to some stupid star wars convention" Booth snorted, apparently no one got his joke.

"Is that true?" Brennan asked, again completely lost in the sarcastic joke.

"No" Sweets rolled his eyes at the pair "Let me put it this way, is a requirement for you two to continue your partnership"

Booth's face turned to rage "Look here Sweets, no one is going to break Bones and I apart, okay? No one!"

"You better believe him" Brennan said calmly, as she leaned back on the chair. She could've jumped and questioned Sweets but something about Booth's protective instincts told her there was no way their partnership was going to end. She smiled at the thought.

"This is not your call agent Booth. The FBI tells me to do this things, I just follow orders"

"He has a point" Brennan turned to look at Booth; who was sitting in the chair next to her.

"In which side are you Bones? Just let me handle this"

"Agent Booth, those are very controlling instincts. Maybe you feel fear of being in the probability of loosing your partnership with Dr. Brennan" Sweet leaned over.

Booth smiled nervously "No, no, I don't feel fear. Bones and I will stay together. Right?" Booth turned to look at Brennan.

"Yes" Brennan smiled back.

"See" Booth raised an eyebrow to Sweets "So that's all" He started to get up.

"Again, you can't control this agent Booth"

"You know you say agent Booth a lot" Brennan told him completely off subject.

Booth sighed and sat back on the chair "If you've gotten up quickly, we would've already left" Booth whispered to Brennan. Brennan shot him a stare.

"Here's your assignment. I want you two to enroll in out work activities"

"What?" Both Brennan and Booth asked.

"Things not related to work. Outings"

"We do things not related to work" Brennan said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh really" Sweets thought he might be getting an insight into the partners relationship.

"Of course we do" Booth caught in "We go to the dinner to have coffee"

"Yes" Brennan nodded in agreement.

"And last week Bones made dinner for me, well for both of us"

"She did?" Sweets leaned closer.

"Yup. Macaroni and Cheese, I promise it was the best I've ever tried" Booth turned to Brennan and smiled.

"No it wasn't" She replied playfully.

"Yes it was" Booth laughed at how easily she blushed while being complemented "It was great Bones, you should share the recipe, maybe I can make it for Parker"

Sweets just sat in the middle of the conversation.

"Thanks Booth, the wine you brought was exquisite. Yes, I will give you the recipe" She thought a bit as if she should go for it "If you want I can make it for Parker and you"

Booth's eyes lighten up with excitement "You would do that?"

"Yes, well if you would allow me to. I really like Parker, he's a great kid" Brennan smiled and looked to the floor, feeling embarrassed for sharing some of her feelings related to Booth.

"Thanks Bones, I would love that. If he is anything like his father, his going to die when he eats your delicious Mac and Cheese" They both laughed.

Sweets coughed trying to get their attention.

"What!" Booth yelled quite annoyed.

"I see you two do enroll in other work activities, but the FBI wants us to keep a record of what you do. I don't think going into each other houses qualifies, that may even severe you partnership" Sweets extended a gray notebook.

"I told you, nothing severs what Bones and I have" Booth said as he loosened his tie.

Sweets ignored his words "I wrote some suggestions in that notebook. I want you to write the experiences you had, the shared feelings, the…" He was interrupted.

"The shared feelings?" They both asked.

"Yes" Seeing their clueless and scared faces he added "Like for example, how you felt when Dr. Brennan cooked dinner for you"

Booth looked at Brennan "I felt blessed"

"Blessed for what?" Sweets pushed for a longer answer.

"For having her as a partner, the best partner ever I may add" He was still looking at her. Her green eyes piercing his brown ones.

"I feel blessed too" Brennan spoke in the awkwardly silence.

"Why is that Dr. Brennan?"

"For having a great partner, and also a great friend I may add" Brennan smiled at Booth. Suddenly the tension was starting to drown them in the little room. "I guess that's all Dr. Sweets"

"Yes, that's all Bones, let's go" They closed the door.

"Write on the notebook!" Sweets yelled helplessly.

"What's first on the list Bones?" Booth asked as he turned the engine of the SUV on.

"Let's see" She opened the notebook "Dancing" They both swallowed hard.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If you want me to continue, please tell me. What the heck! Just Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of your comments. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, please Review when you finish.**

* * *

"Here are Cam's findings" Booth sat on the chair in front of Brennan's desk, placing his feet comfortably on top of it.

"Thank you" She snapped the folder from him, and pushed his feet away from her desk.

"Cheez" He elevated his arms in a 'surrender' pose.

Brennan opened the folder, and shifted through the papers, nodding occasionally as she did so. Finally she closed it and placed it down.

"Ready to go interrogate?" Booth asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Cam's finding includes DNA from the killer, interrogations won't be necessary. I can prove he was the killer"

"Great! So we are done" Booth stood up. He was very excited to leave work early; some of his buddies we're getting together to watch the game on his house. Booth had been waiting for that game for quite some time now.

"Wait Booth"

"What Bones?" He turned in the frame of the door, watched her get up and walked towards him.

"When are we going to dance?" She whispered embarrassed of what the others might think if they found out of Sweet's latest request.

"What?"

"Dancing, Dr. Sweets request. We need to do things out of the work place" She repeated every word slowly for him to grasp.

"Bones we don't need to do that" He blew out air in an exaggerated tone.

"But he sai.."

"He says a lot of things, don't worry about it, we'll make something up"

"Booth, you know I'm not good at lying" Brennan whined.

Booth crossed his arms in front of his chest and pushed out his bottom lip "Well, how 'bout this, you tell me when you can dance and I'll be there"

"You will?"

"I promise Bones" It wasn't that Booth didn't want to go dancing with Brennan, but it was too much for him. If just being in the dinner with her was a challenge for him not to kiss her, dancing would be much, much tougher.

"Okay, so, see you later?"

"See you later" Booth left, his next stop was the supermarket, he needed to get some snacks and beer for tonight's game.

Brennan in the other hand goggled dancing classes.

A couple hours later.

"Hey Seeley, do you have another beer?" A bearded man yelled from the living room.

"Sure man, they're in the fridge, get it yourself" Booth sat on the couch while he placed two bags of chips over the coffee table. It was thirty minutes before the basketball game started.

"So Seeley how's work?" A guy that was in the army with Booth asked as he took a handful of chips and dipped them in salsa.

"Seeing dead bodies is not enjoyable, but catching the killers sure is"

"I hear ya man" A fellow FBI agent raised his beer in agreement. There where four friends in all.

"And how's your Bones lady, huh?" The bearded man, whose name was Garry walked back to the living room.

Booth ignored the question and just nodded.

"C'mon Seeley tell us, we know you are getting down with her" He insisted.

"For you she is Temperance, and I'm not getting anywhere with her. Please Garry a little bit of respect"

Garry raised his arms and decided not to touch the topic again. The rest of the guys laughed at how red Booth had gotten when they mentioned Brennan.

Three knocks sounded in Booth's door.

"Garry you go get it" Seeley motioned a hand

Garry sighed and got up.

"It's probably Peter, maybe his wife finally gave him permission" Sam, the FBI agent said, getting laughter from the other guys.

"Oh, this is no Peter" Garry said as he watched the person standing in the door.

"Who is it?" Booth turned around.

"Hi Booth" Brennan was standing by the door. Her hair was curled around her face, and her makeup emphasized her beautiful eyes. She wore a little black dress that stopped a little above her knees, shoulder uncovered and with a revealing cleavage. Her feet where decorated by a pair of stiletto heels.

"Bones?" His mouth felt to the floor.

"Hi!" All the guys stood up and almost pushed each other out of the way to get to the pretty lady first.

"Hi" Brennan barely looked at them.

"I'm Garry, I'm single, and I can cook delicious foods" Garry shook her hand.

"Why are you telling me this?" Brennan asked confused by the oddly scene unfolding before her eyes.

"I'm an FBI Agent, Sam" Sam grabbed her hand redirecting her away from the crowd "I catch killers just like you, we have so many thing in common"

Brennan laughed shyly.

"And I make you laugh" Sam was definitely flirting with Booth's favorite anthropologist.

Booth saw the scene and stood up quickly "Guys that's enough let Dr. Brennan have a little space" Booth pushed the other guys aside, and brought Brennan into the living room.

"Something wrong Bones?" He whispered.

"No"

He let a sigh of relief "Good. But then, why are you here?"

"I got us a dancing class for today"

The guys chuckled, Booth shot them a stare.

"What?"

"You said, that we where going to go dancing when I wanted, and I got us a class for tonight" Brennan said calmly "That's why I'm dressed like this, the dance instructor told me to dress in this"

"You look beautiful by the way" Sam intervened in their conversation.

"Shut up Sam" Booth pushed him away "But you really do" Booth whispered to Brennan, slightly looking down at her body.

"Thank you, but c'mon Booth we are going to be late"

"Bones I can't go right now, I'm having a game party"

"A game party?"

"Yes, some of the guys get together and watch the game" Booth motioned his hand to the living room packed with chips and beers.

"Booth tonight is the only night I can; I have work all through out the week"

Booth sighed

"Plus, you told me you could when I said so" Brennan pointed a finger at his chest "You told me that"

"Can't we just lie?"

"I don't lie" Brennan did a face of disbelief.

"You are difficult, you know that?" Booth went to the couch to get his jacket. "Guys I can't stay, but feel welcome to watch the game here"

"It's okay man, you just go bogie with your pretty lady" Garry saluted him. "I sure wish I worked homicide right now"

"Shut up Garry" Booth closed the door. They where going to dance class.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it, please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter here, I think it's really fun. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review when you finish reading, I love Reviews! Hahaha.**

**With a lot of love from me to you, here goes the next chapter:**

* * *

"Which car are we taking?"

"We can take mine, I'll bring you back here so you can take yours" Booth suggested as he opened the SUV.

"You have really outspoken friends" Brennan said as she sat on the passenger's side.

"Yes, they are" Booth kept thinking on how much his friends and colleagues where going to mock him with this incident, the complete FBI building will know by tomorrow.

"Your friend Sam seems nice" Brennan smiled on how much the FBI agent had impressed her. He was charming, apparently good at his job and good looking.

Booth stopped the car in the middle of the drive way "Not even think about it"

"Think about what?" Brennan's cheeks were turning red and her voice was loosing tone.

"You know what" Booth tightened the grip on the steering wheel. He reassumed to driving "You and Sam have nothing in common"

"He said we do!" Brennan quickly recomposed herself "Not that I like him, or something like that"

"Oh please, you don't fool anyone" Booth took a deep breath "By now let's just go dancing"

After several minutes of bickering and a couple of bad directions from Brennan, they arrived to the dancing class. The big salon had pink bold letters that read _"Dancing Queen" _

"Great Bones, you brought us to a class named like that" Booth said sarcastically as he lifted his hand towards the sign. Brennan shrugged and opened the door, a bell sounded.

Hearing the sound a man hurried towards them; he was fit, probably Latin, his hair was dark with several blond lines and his cloths where to tight that it was possible for him to suffocate. "Oh you must be Dr. Brennan!" He kissed her on both cheeks.

"Yes I am, and you must be…" Brennan completely forgot the conversation she had with the man while arranging the class.

"I'm Rico" Brennan nodded "You look fa-bu-lous!" Rico did a snap in between each syllable.

"Oh boy" Booth rolled his eyes.

"And who is this handsome man" Rico extended his hand to greet Booth.

"Booth. Just so you know, I like woman" Booth shook his hand.

Rico laughed "I know boy, by the way you have strong hands" The instructor left and rejoined the rest of the class.

"He doesn't bite Booth" Brennan whispered over to Booth as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Maybe not you, but he was hitting on me" Booth whispered back, enjoying very much the way his partner prepared for the class.

Brennan laughed quietly "You really have a big ego, not every person falls for you handsome looks Booth"

Booth's mouth shaped into a circle, slightly curving in the corners "You think I have handsome looks"

Brennan realized the error in her sentence "No!"

"You just said so" Booth smiled happily.

"But….well…I just told you what you think you have" She blew air out from her mouth and pressed her eyebrows above her eyes "But I don't think that, no way"

Booth laughed "Okay Bones whatever you say"

Rico clapped to get everybody's attention "Okay everybody looky here!"

"Looky?" Booth said to Brennan. She just elbowed him.

"Pair up" Brennan turned to look at Booth. _'Here we go'_ thought Booth as his heart rate increased considerably.

"We are going to start with slow dancing, okay?" Rico clicked the giant stereo, and a slow, mellow sound started to fill the salon.

Some people started to dance while others stood awkwardly still, including Booth and Brennan.

"Oh c'mon, she won't kill you" Rico took Booth's hand and placed it over Brennan's hand, Brennan instantaneously placed her free hand over his shoulder. Booth in the other hand stayed still, mesmerized by having her too close.

"Booth I think you are suppose to place your hand on my waist"

"Oh, yes, of course" Booth did as he was told. They started moving to the music, slightly swinging side to side. Brennan was looking to the right and Booth was looking to the left, both avoiding each others gaze. After a couple of minutes the music changed.

"It's Salsa time!" Rico announced by swinging his hips and clapping his hands.

Brennan and Booth continued dancing the same way. "No, no, no. That's all wrong" Rico pushed Booth and Brennan forward, making Booth's chest touch Brennan's breast. "That's how close you dance Salsa. Now Booth your hand goes lower on her waist, almost on her hip"

Booth swallowed hard, Brennan nodded and he proceeded to move his hand on her hip. After a song they started to get comfortable dancing. Booth was really impressed by the way Brennan danced. Who would've guess she moved her hips really hot? Booth was not too bad himself; he could easily move her in the dance floor, as well as move his body in tune with the music. They smiled and laugh. Booth turned her in his arm, and pressed his chest to her back "You lied" He whispered in her neck.

"About what?" Brennan could barely talk; she could feel Booth pressing against the small of her back.

"You said you didn't dance well because something about your spinal cord"

Brennan thought back to that moment in the beauty queen's case "And your point is"

"You dance great Bones" He turned her back in his arms, giving her a charm smile that she happily replied.

They were having such a great time that they both saddened when the music stopped.

"I'm going to play a slow song again to allow you to cool off" Rico's face was bright red, the curls of his hair looked damp and he had stains under his armpits. Rico too, had been dancing.

Booth didn't hesitate this time; he placed both his hands on Brennan's hips. Brennan placed her hands on Booth's shoulders, each time moving them closer to his neck until finally letting them there. They weren't looking down or to the sides; they were looking directly at each other. Smiling and laughing at nothing in particular, just enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

"I didn't think I would say this, but I'm having a great time" Booth said as a smile spread on his lips.

"Me too" Brennan replied calmly, though her heart was ready to jump from her chest "I'm sorry I interrupted your game party"

"It's okay Bones, don't tell the guys but I'm happy you did" Brennan smiled at his words.

"..over" Rico said something but they didn't hear.

They continued dancing, even though the music had stopped several minutes ago. Booth felt a tap on his back.

"Excuse me love birds, but the class is over" Booth and Brennan looked at the empty room, their faces red with embarrassment.

"Sorry" They both said as they let each other go.

"Don't worry" Rico smiled and his eyes got covered in tears "I just get emotional with a couple in love"

"We…not…couple" They both replied quickly.

"Whatever you say honey" Rico kissed Brennan on both cheeks.

The "couple" left.

"Booth, can I come in for a glass of water?" Brennan asked as they stepped out of the SUV.

"Sure, you are welcome in" He opened the door and held out his hand for her to pass. When they enter, the place was alone "I guess the guys left" Booth sighed as he looked at the dirty house, chips and beer bottles occupied almost the whole living room "And they made a mess" He leaned over to pick a couple of chips from the floor.

"I can help you clean" Offered Brennan.

"You don't have to; it's not your mess"

"Neither is yours, I'm going to help"

Booth smiled "Thanks Bones"

They started picking up the mess, both carrying gigantic black bags to put the trash in. "Booth there's a card here" Brennan picked up a yellow post it note in the middle of the coffee table.

"What does it say?" Booth thought it was probably a note as to who was going to do the next game party.

Brennan started to read out loud _"Seeley we didn't mind cleaning up 'cause we figured you'll be making a mess of your own with your hot scientist, with envy, Garry"_ Brennan's cheeks turned red as she placed the note down.

"Bones I'm so sorry, I'm going to make Garry pay for this" Booth apologized as he went to pick the note and placed it on his pile of trash "That was very disrespectful, plea.."

"It's okay Booth"

"What?"

"Its okay" Brennan smiled "It's normal for other males to try to enlarge another alpha male's sexual conquest"

"It is?"

"Yes"

"But…" He thought a bit "You are not my sexual conquest"

"No, I'm not" Brennan paused for a moment "Neither are you mine"

"So no sexual conquest here"

"Not at all" Brennan nodded. Her legs started t weakening as she could feel Booth's breath on her cheek. She looked around the living room; the place was pretty neat now. "I think I should get going, it's getting dark"

Booth ran his hand through the back of his neck "Sure. Thanks for helping Bones"

"Don't worry. So you write in the notebook first" She left.

"Believe me, I'll write"

* * *

**What did you think? Please be nice, and Review. Those are what keep me writing, and of course my love for Bones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, finally a new chapter. This one goes to **TVObsessee** she was so kind to BETA this for me, and she did a great job, so let's give her a hand of applause. Bones is almost on!! Just a few wore days, 10 to be exact. Wuuu!! Okay, I'm a obsessed. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, because well, review make everyone smile.**

* * *

Booth was leaning over his desk, eyes and mind focus on the grey notebook in front of him, biting down on the short pencil's eraser. He started to write "I felt very—," turned the pencil over and erased it, leaving pink marks on the paper.

After several cups of coffee and a new pencil, he finally decided to write something. He was finishing the second paragraph when his buddy Sam knocked on the door. Booth was so engrossed in his writing he didn't notice. Sam quietly tiptoed until he reached his desk, slowly leaning over the desk. Sam's mouth rounded into a circle as he read the journal.

"Hey guys, come see what Seeley thinks about his pretty scientist!" Sam shouted, almost throwing Booth off balance. In seconds the whole floor was in his office, including some of the secretaries that loved to gossip. Before Booth had the chance to hide the notebook, Sam took it from him.

"Give it back, Sam!" A nerve in Booth's forehead was beginning to stand out.

"Let's have story time," Sam said playfully as he sat on Booth's desk. The closely packed crowd listened intently. "During the dancing experience with my partner, Bones..." Money started flowing in the crowd, bets being rewarded.

"I said, give it back!" Booth reached out to grab the notebook from Sam.

"Seeley, please don't interrupt when I'm reading fairytales." Sam directed his eyes back to the notebook. "Okay, where was I?"

Though not a question, a computer technician answered, "In his experience with Dr. Brennan."

The whole crowd sighed.

"Yes, of course." Sam continued, "Bones and I have a great partnership, and that was clear even before this assignment. But this experience outside of our job has made me see her as my friend and as a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman."

"Aaaaaaaawww!" the women in the office sighed with teary eyes. They wished they had the non-relationship Booth had with Brennan. The guys just rolled their eyes; it was going to be difficult to try and hook up with one of them after hearing Booth's journal entry.

"Also, she looked great in the dress she wore and dances really hot…" Sam continued.

"I said, give it back!" Booth pushed Sam's body against the desk, trapping there with his hands, Sam's shirt bunched up in Booth's fists.

Sam started shaking in fear. "I'm sorry man, I was just kidding," his voice cracked and was a pitch higher. Booth released him with a huff and took the notebook from him.

Someone knocked on his door, interrupting the scene inside. "Booth, why are all these people here?"

The whole crowd, including Sam and Booth, turned to see the anthropologist standing by the door. The secretaries smiled in anticipation for the rumor that was about to unfold in the FBI.

"Hi." Sam tried to straighten himself as if nothing had happened, though his cheeks were still red and his suit was slightly wrinkled.

"You don't look good. Are you drunk or something?" Brennan asked Sam.

Booth snorted. Sam just nodded and left the office along with the other workers who were slowly filing out of the office.

"Booth, why were they all in here?" Brennan pointed at the people leaving the room.

"I don't know. Something about a meeting, but it was canceled," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hm…" Brennan shifted her sight to the notebook in his hands. "Is that Dr. Sweets' notebook?"

"Maybe." Booth hid the notebook behind his back and retreated a step.

"What did you write?" Brennan asked as a smile secretly formed on her lips, her eyes glistening with curiosity.

"Nothing!" He ran to reach a file cabinet where he could lock the journal that had gotten him into so much trouble.

Brennan rushed right behind him, stretching her arms high so she could reach it. "Let me read, Booth!"

"No!"

"Oh, c'mon!"

"No, Bones," Booth laughed as he felt her reach under his arms. "Stop that, Bones!"

"No," Brennan laughed along. "You are really ticklish."

"Ticklish?" He was moving to every side, trying to hinder her attack. "Stop—can't—take—any—more," he said in between laughs.

"Not until you give me the no—"

"Excuse me."

They both stopped to look at the officer and the little boy by the door. "Agent Booth, Rebecca came by to drop your son off. I offered to take him to you." The man looked embarrassed.

Parker was smiling at the childish scene in front of him.

"It's okay, thank you," Booth said. The officer nodded and left.

"Daddy!" Parker ran inside and crashed into his father's legs. Booth kneeled down to hug him tightly.

"Hey, bud, how are you?"

Parker ignored Booth's words, and detached himself from his father to hug Brennan. "Dr. Bones!"

Brennan was set of balance by the little boy's actions, but recovered quickly to join his hug.

"How are you, Parker?"

"Great, Dr.Bones, and you?" Parker asked with a big smile.

"I'm great too."

Booth watched happily. The two people he cared about most were bonding.

"Dr. Bones, can I ask you a question?" the blond boy asked, playing with the zipper of his jacket.

"Sure," she reassured with a nod.

"Do you know any dragons, or unicorns, or wizards?"

"No." Brennan looked at Booth, who looked just as confused as she was. "Why?"

Parker held out a hand for Brennan to come down to his height, which she accepted. Then, Parker motioned her to get closer so he could whisper something into her ear.

"Daddy said you look like a princess when you dance." Though he intended it to be a whisper, it came out much louder.

"That's enough, buddy." Booth pulled Parker from Brennan, afraid of what else his son might share. Booth's cheeks were red and he looked a bit nervous. Parker, on the other hand, was giggling.

"He did?" Brennan asked with a smile. Though magical creatures were not her forte, she remembered the stories her mother use to tell her, and knew that being called a princess was a good thing.

Parker nodded. "A beautiful princess." He swept his arms in a circle for dramatic effect. "And he said you make yummy food."

Brennan looked at Booth, who had his eyes closed, probably in silent, hopeful prayer.

Brennan kneeled down again. "I'm sorry to tell you that I don't know any dragons, or unicorns. But I'll tell you what, how about I cook dinner for you and your father? Does that sound like a good idea?" Both Booth men's eyes widened with excitement and anticipation.

"Really, Dr. Bones?"

"Really. Whatever you want."

"How 'bout macaroni and cheese?" he asked eagerly.

"Macaroni it is," Brennan said, brushing his nose with her finger. He smiled and hugged her.

"Bones, you don't have to do this," Booth whispered.

"Relax, Booth. I want to. Be at my apartment around seven."

Booth nodded.

Brennan started to leave the office, stopping at the door. "Don't be late, prince."

Parker giggled in the background.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Please tell me. Review.**

What would you like to happen next? I'm not promising anything, but I might take it into account. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know. It's been long since I uploaded chapter to this story. But here it is! Finally another chapter. I hope you guys like it...**

**I want to give thanks to ****Unleashed Gummy Sweets, for helping me with the grammar of this chapter. Thanks!! Please be nice, and Review!  
**

"How am I looking?" Booth looked down at Parker. They were both standing outside Brennan's apartment.

"I already told you, you look good" Parker replied to Booth.

"You're sure?" Booth nervously straightened his tie.

Parker sighed and smiled "Yes daddy. But anyways Dr. Bones won't mind if you have a bugger on your nose"

"What?" Booth passed his hand through his nose "Where?!" He was desperate trying to get his nose clean.

"It's a joke daddy" Parker giggled, his blond curls swinging side to side.

Booth faked a smile, a wave of relief shot through his body "Very funny bud" He tapped his son's head.

"Ready?" Parker said for the twentieth time. Booth was too nervous to knock himself.

Booth took a deep breath "Ready" Parker knocked twice.

"Coming!" A voice from the other side of the door echoed. The door opened revealing a delicious smell along with Brennan dressed in skinny black jeans and a white well fitted tee, her hair in curls around her face.

"Wow" Booth was static.

"Hi Dr. Bones" Parker hugged Brennan tightly, Brennan returned the hug happily. Booth on the other hand, was standing there, just seeing her.

"Booth?" Brennan asked alarmed.

"Don't worry Dr. Bones, daddy is just like that because you look so pretty" Parker gave her the famous charm smile; apparently that was an inherited characteristic. Brennan smiled back, looking from Parker to Booth.

"Please come in" Brennan let the door open, extending her hands towards the living room.

"Come on daddy!" Parker pulled his father eagerly towards the couch. Brennan laughed as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked from the kitchen, poking out her head to see the Booths in the living room.

"Do you have juice?" Parker asked.

"Yes I do"

"Can I please have that?" The boy was getting more adorable by the minute.

"Of course you can. Booth what do you want?"

Booth tried to speak, but failed. He had been many times to Brennan's apartment, even had dinner there several times, but this time it was different. Booth wasn't sure if it was a date, but it did felt like one. He considered himself smooth with the ladies, but when it came to his favourite anthropologist the charms just didn't work as great.

"Come on, tell her" Parker whispered and elbowed his father.

Booth shook his thoughts away and replied "Water would be great, please"

When Brennan was no longer watching, Parker high five Booth "Go talk to Dr. Bones"

Booth nodded nervously and stood up. He was getting advice from his five year old son! Something was defiantly wrong here. "Bones let me help you with that"

"It's okay Booth" Brennan was serving the glass of orange juice for Parker.

"Its smells wonderful in here" It did.

"Thank you" He was probably the only person she had cooked for; she barely did it for herself.

"Thanks for all this Bones" He served himself the glass of water.

"For what?" She turned to face him "I'm very pleased to have you here"

Booth smiled "You know he likes you a lot" He pointed an arm to the living room, where Parker was playing with the wooden carved pyramids Brennan brought from her trip to Peru "I'm beginning to think you are his new hero"

"I could never be that" Brennan shrugged "Look at him, he adores you, you are the person he looks up to the most"

"No he doesn't, it's Rebecca's boyfrie"-He was caught short.

"You know that's not true" Brennan interrupted "Parker loves you so much, and to be honest, I think he has the best hero ever" Suddenly the air between the two seemed to disappear, making them both struggle to breathe.

"Thanks Bones" Booth said sincerely.

"Sure" Brennan nodded. "I think we should get back to Parker"

Booth shook his thoughts away "Sure"

Brennan handed Parker the glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Dr. Bones"

"Your welcome" She sat down beside him. Booth was sitting across of them.

"Bud, was there something you wanted to tell Dr. Bones?" Booth gave him a 'go on' gesture.

Parker hesitated but decided to speak up "I wanted to tell you that I want to be a scientist too" He pronounced the word scientwist.

"Really?" Brennan did an exaggerated face.

"Yes" He nodded proudly and sipped on his glass.

"That's great Parker, I'm sure you dad will love that" Brennan turned to look at Booth.

"Of course I would, c'mon, who doesn't love squints?" He received a mischievous stare from Brennan.

Brennan shot to her feet "Parker, do you want to do some experiments"

Parker's eyes flew up to see her "Really?"

Brennan nodded twice.

"Yes!" Parker stood up, and starting jumping eagerly.

"C'mon" Brennan extended her hand for him to grab on, and took him to the kitchen. Booth was walking behind them completely clueless. "I'm coming back in a few seconds" Brennan disappeared in her room. Booth prayed to God that she didn't pull out a real skeleton.

Just as she said, Brennan was back in seconds. In her arms she carried a tiny silver suitcase. It was the gift she opened when they found her mother in Christmas, she kept it ever since. She remembered how much she wanted one as a kid, and figured that it would be a great thing to share with Parker.

"Ready to start doing experiments?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically.

Booth tapped Brennan's shoulder, when she turned her head he whispered into her ear "This is not going to be one of those dangerous experiments Zack and Hodgins usually do, right?"

Brennan puffed air though her lips "You think I would put him in danger?"

"No" He didn't "Well, maybe not intentionally" Booth whispered.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You know what these are?" She waggled two test tubes in front of his eyes.

"Little glasses" Parker responded nervously, he didn't want to screw up in front of Dr. Bones.

"Yes, they are. Very good Parker, you are very smart" Parker turned to smile at his father.

"Yes he is" Booth messed Parker's hair.

"First what we are going to do is fill these little glasses with water but just until the middle, okay?" Brennan showed him how to do the first.

Parker was now standing over a chair that had been scooted close to the counter in which their where doing 'experiments'.

Parker filled one of the tubes "How's this?" He showed her the tube.

"That's perfect, but there's something missing"

"What?"

Brennan turned around to get something from the silver suitcase; she turned around wearing giant scientist glasses "Glasses!"

"Cool!" Parker clapped while Brennan placed the glasses on him. The two looked tremendously funny. Booth snorted in the back. When the two turned to see him, Booth couldn't help it and started laughing loudly.

"I should get a picture" He took out his phone. Brennan placed a hand over Parker's shoulder; Parker scooted next to her, letting his head fall on her shoulder. After the picture was taken he looked again at it "This is a good one"

"Okay Parker, now that we are wearing the proper equipment is time to turn the water into color, just like scientists do"

"Can we do that?" Parker couldn't wait to get to school and tell his friends what Dr. Bones had showed him. He truly felt like a real scientist.

"With science we can do anything" Brennan smiled.

"And with a little of love too" Booth interrupted, poking his head in between the two.

Brennan rolled her eyes but kept the smile "Of course, and with a little love too" She took out several bottles with labels that read 'blue', 'green', 'yellow', 'red' and 'purple'. "What's your favorite flavor?"

"I like cherries"

"That's my favorite too. Let's see you'll grab this one" She handed him the bottle with the 'red' sign on "You are going to take one small drop of that liquid, okay?"

Parker looked at the liquid strangely "Dr. Bones this has no color"

"But science will help us put in some color, you'll see"

"And a little love" Booth poked his head once more.

"And a little love" Brennan echoed his words.

Parker took a little drop and placed inside his water, Brennan did it too "Now, you are going to shake the little glass carefully so the water doesn't spill"

Parker started to do so, his eyes started to glister with joy when the water started to turn red "Daddy, daddy! It's turning red"

"Yes bud, it is!" Booth leaned closer to see his son's experiment.

"This is awesome Dr. Bones" The boy continued to focus his eyes on the red liquid.

"It is? Well how 'bout you taste it?"

"What?" Booth looked at her with wide eyes, alarmed.

"On the count of three" Brennan picked up her test tube too "One…two…"

"Is this safe?"

"Three!" Parker and Brennan drank from the test tubes.

"It tastes like cherries!" Parker smiled and tried to get the last drop of water from the tube.

"Congratulations Parker, you just made the best experiment ever, you created cherry water" Brennan gave him a high five. Booth smiled watching them.

"Being a scietwist is pretty cool!" He embraced Brennan in a tight hug "Thank you Dr. Bones"

"You are going to be a great scientwist" Brennan cleaned up the counter "So, who wants Macaroni and Cheese?"

"Me!" The two Booths raised their arms quickly. Like father, like son. While Booth was cleaning Parker's hands he couldn't help but think of Brennan's ease when she was speaking with his son. It brought a smile to his face just thinking about Brennan playing scientist with his son, the giant glasses, and of course the smiles she pulled from Parker. Who would've thought Brennan had a childish side?

When they returned the table was already set, two seats with a glass of wine in front of them and one seat with a bunch of cushions to add height.

"Dinner is ready" Brennan placed the last plate of Macaroni on the table.

"I can't wait to eat" Parker widened his eyes at the sight of the cheesiness wonder.

"Me neither" Booth looked at Brennan and smiled.

They had a great time at dinner as well. Parker devoured two plates of the delicious dinner Brennan had prepared. After a lot of laughs, embarrassments, and fun, Parker was practically falling from the chair.

"If you want you can let him lie down on my bed" Brennan whispered.

"Thanks" Booth carried Parker and took him to Brennan's bedroom. When he placed the boy on the bed, he couldn't help but smile at Brennan's decor. The room was sophisticated just like her, but in some parts of the room somehow he was present. He looked at the counter at the right side of the bed, brainy smurf was placed there, his finger pointing at Parker's face. He looked at the table in the far end of the room, there were several papers, probably forensic related, typical Brennan, but on top of them was Jasper, the little pig Booth gave to her.

"Is he asleep?" Brennan knocked quietly at the door.

Booth looked back at Parker, he was sleeping quietly "I guess he is"

Brennan smiled, tapped her finger to her mouth and went back to the living room, Booth followed after her. They talked a bit more, though they were mostly smiling and flirting, though they wouldn't admit it.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Parker appeared in the hall, his eyes were half open, and he brushed his hair with his little hand.

"Buddy I thought you were asleep" Booth stood up to carry his son two were the two where.

"I'm not"-A big yawn escaped his mouth "Sleepy"

"I'm sure you are not" Booth tapped his son's head "Bones I think we should get going, it's getting late"

"Sure" Brennan stood up, she straighten her jeans "Good night Parker" Brennan hugged Parker in Booth's arms, she was about to pull away but Parker pulled her back in.

"I want you to be daddy's girlfriend, he likes you"

"Okay, now you are really tired" Booth moved Parker farther from Brennan, his cheeks where red with embarrassment. "I left Sweet's notebook on the table"

Brennan turned around to see the notebook "Okay sure"

Booth and Parker where walking in the hall to the elevators, Brennan waved them goodbye.

"He really likes you" Parker shouted from the hall.

"Don't forget to write Bones!" Booth yelled right away, trying to not let his son's words be heard.

Brennan laughed and closed the door "You can count on that"

**So...what did you think? Please comment and review!!**

**/gonnakeepontrying**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter guyss!! First I will like to thanks Sian for helping me with the grammar mistakes, thanks girl!! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter..please review when you finish reading.**

**Oh, and vote for Emily as the sexiest vegetarian alive. Log on to and vote for her!**

Brennan was leaning against her chair, paper in one hand and a pen in the other. She was a best selling author, but somehow writing in that grey notebook was begging to be a very, very difficult task.

"What did I feel?" She closed her eyes, and leaned her head to the chair.

"Bones" Booth used two of his knuckles to knock on the door.

Brennan quickly arched her back and shot her eyes open "Booth?"

He entered her office, almost gliding as he did so "Of course is me, who were you expecting? The tooth fairy"

Brennan sighed and rolled her eyes "You do know that's only a trick to fool children into believing that tooth loss can't be that damaging"

"Sorry Bones" He waved his hands in front of his chest "I didn't know I was in for a physiological lecture"

"I don't believe in physiology" She quickly stashed the notebook into one of the drawers while he wasn't looking "Why are you here Booth?"

"We have another case"

"A new case, where?"

Booth winked and pointed a finger to her face "Just kidding. Wanted to see if you were paying attention" He pulled out the chair and sat across her.

"That was not funny" Brennan turned on her computer and pretended not to pay attention of his presence, though the truth was she could barely stop thinking of the extravagant belt buckle occupying the seat.

"I think it was" Booth crossed his ankles over Brennan's desk, revealing a colourful set of socks.

"What do you want?"

"I got us tickets" He said happily as he pulled two rectangular papers from his suit "See!" He flung the two tickets in front of her nose.

"Tickets for what?" Brennan snapped the tickets from him and started to read "A basketball game!?"

"Yeah, isn't that cool?"

"No thank you. I'm not going" Brennan threw the tickets back at him.

He shot to his feet "Why not?"

"Booth I don't want to be in a crowded place waiting for an immature adult to score a homerun"

Booth rose his index finger "Correction, they are not call homeruns..."

"It's the same"

"Bones c'mon" He stomped his feet to the floor.

"You are acting like a child"

"Two tickets Bones. Two!"

"Then..." She stood up from her chair, and grabbed her lab coat from the rack "Take someone else. I'm sure Cam would like very much to go to the game"

Booth sighed, and helped her get her coat off "I don't want Cam to go. I got these tickets for us. Us, okay?"

Brennan slapped him in the arm "It's your fault, you didn't even ask me if I wanted to go before you bought them"

True, Booth thought. But he really wanted them to go. Maybe, just maybe if he tricked her into going, she might agree to. "Well it's not like it was my choice to get the tickets"

"What do you mean?" Brennan finished buttoning her lab coat, as she got to the top she pulled he hair back.

"Well…" Booth balanced himself on his toes "I received a call from Sweets, and he told me that the next activity was to go see a game of basketball"

"He said that?"

Booth nodded.

"That's strange, he didn't call me"

Booth rolled his eyes "That's because I'm his favorite"he said as if it was obvious.

"No, you are not!" Brennan snapped back "It obvious that he likes me more. You treat him badly"

"He likes that. It's a man thing, you wouldn't understand"

Brennan grabbed a brown folder from her desk and exited the office, Booth following right behind her "That's a lie, there's not such thing as a man thing"

"Yes there is" Suddenly Brennan stopped, sending Booth crashing against her back "Sorry"

She turned around, looked at the tickets in his hands then looked at his face "At which time is the game?"

"Seven"

"You can pick me up at six" With that she resumed her walk to the platform, where the other squints were awaiting.

He did a turn in his heels and almost danced himself to the lab's doors.

**So...what did you think? Please REVIEW!**

**And don't forget, vote for emily...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know, I know, it's been too long since I updated this story, and I'm sorry. But here it is, another chapter, this is quite long by the way. Well long for what I usually write as a chapter. Excuse any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry, but English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please Review.**

"Bones, I'm here!"

"Since when do you have my ke..." She stopped at the middle of the highway at the sight of him "What are you wearing?"

Booth extended his hands and did a little turn on his heels "You like?"

"What is that?" Booth was wearing a blue and red jersey with the logo of his favorite team, a matching hat, and a red, giant number one finger.

"Is just a little team spirit" Booth smiled.

"And what's that on your face?" Booth had also painted his face with red and blue stripes "You are wearing makeup"

"It's not makeup!" Booth snapped.

"Then, what is it?" Brennan crossed her arms and smiled challengingly.

"It's….well, it's" Booth puffed air through his lips "It's just a game thing, okay?"

Brennan raised her arms in defense "Okay" She picked up her purse from the couch "You are going to be the only one in that costume"

"Is not a costume" Booth took the purse away from her hands "And I'm not going to be the only one like this"

"Well, you and other childish men"

How was it that he loved spending time with a woman who constantly insulted him? Maybe it was her deep green eyes and those lips that he had been dying to taste.

"And you" Booth raised a little bag.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I don't want to Booth" Brennan crossed her arms once more.

"Why not?" Booth shrugged.

"Because…." As she was talking her eyes caught a glimpse of an anthropology book "That's just a ritual from a certain culture"

"What?" He didn't count with her pulling out the cultural card.

"Since the beginning of time, men and women have been somehow accustomed to making rituals to their goddess"

"It's a game Bones"

"Maybe that's what you see. But it's no different to mutilating some parts of your body, or walking barefooted over lava rocks…"

"Game, Bones" Booth took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Don't shake me!" Brennan slapped his hands away.

"Just one time Bones, for me" He placed his hands together in a prayer gesture.

Brennan looked from his eyes, to his pouted lip, to the bag "Just once Booth"

"Great!" Booth almost jumped from excitement. She disappeared in her room.

After a few minutes Brennan yelled from her room "Booth I don't think this fits"

"Why not?"

"It's too tight" Booth's knees almost melted.

"That's how its suppose to fit"

"Are you sure?" Brennan stepped out.

"Wow!" She looked great! Brennan was wearing her pair of skinny jeans, high heels, and the woman's basketball tee he bought for her. It's was tight in all the right places. She was really the fantasy of a man who loves basketball. And it was certainly Booth's fantasy.

"Is it okay?" She asked as she tried to pull the tee to cover a bit more of her cleavage.

"You look so hot"

Brennan shook her head "No, my temperature is rather normal"

Booth ignored her words; instead he just kept admiring her.

"Can we go now?"

"Nope"

"Why not?" Brennan did a turn "I'm wearing this. Oh wait, do I also have to hang twenty basketballs over my neck?" A mischievous smile played on her lips.

Booth raised his eyebrows "Did Dr. Brennan just attempted to make a joke?"

"What now Booth?"

"This" He pulled to small bottles from his pocket.

"Makeup?"

"Yes" Booth nodded.

"No!"

Seeing that with the makeup thing there was no hope he decided to leave it just as it was. Completely hot! "Okay, now let's boogie"

"Why so much traffic?" Brennan said as Booth entered the large parking lot.

"The game" He tapped his fingers to the steering wheel.

"All of them are here for the game?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yes" He smiled and looked at her "Half of these people are going to leave pretty sad today"

"Why is that?"

Booth looked at her and smiled "We are going to crush them!"

Brennan narrowed her eyes "I'm not crushing anyone!"

Booth sighed "Not literally Bones, I mean that our team is going to win"

"That's not my team"

"It is for today" He let his eyes traveled across her upper body "Look at the tee you are wearing"

Brennan crossed her arms and leaned back on the seat "That doesn't mean I will crush them"

The scent of the large court almost made Brennan gag "What is that smell?"

"America Bones!" Booth raised his arms, swinging the giant number one in the air.

"I think I'm going to vomit" Brennan pressed one hand to her mouth. It was the mix of sweat, popcorn, feet, cigarette smoke, oil and gum that did her stomach flip.

"You are around dead bodies all day and this makes you sick?" Booth asked in a low voice as they started walking down the stairs to get to their seats.

"I'm used to dead bodies, not this" It came out a bit loud, getting a couple of feared stares from other people there.

"Bones, don't talk about corpses here, okay?" Booth said as he grabbed her arm and forced her to move quicker, before the other spectators called the police.

"You were the one that brought it up"

They sat in the middle, surrounded by hundreds of other devoted fans. Next to Brennan was a large, dark man. Next to Booth was a senior who couldn't keep himself from cursing every single person that passed by.

"See Bones this is not so bad" Booth grin at her. Brennan rolled her eyes.

A man announced that the game would start in five minutes. "Bones want something to eat?"

"No thanks"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Brennan said looking at him.

"Are you sure?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled "You are the one hungry, right?"

"Yep"

"Then, I'll have whatever it is you want" Brennan opened her purse and took out money "Here"

"No" Booth shook his head "It's my treat" He didn't even give her time to object, he was gone pretty soon.

Booth returned when the announcer was presenting the players. He was carrying a large box of popcorn and two big glasses of soda. He was having difficulties juggling it all.

"Why did you buy so much food?" Brennan reached over the people to help him get across without dropping all of his snacks.

"I thought we might get hungry" He shrugged as they sat "Plus" Booth pulled something from his back pocket "I bought you this" It was a cap identical to his "Let me set it on you" Being very delicate, he place the cap on her. He couldn't help but smile at her sight, her reddish curls pooling from the cap and settling on her shoulders.

"What?" Brennan smiled back as her cheeks got colour.

"You didn't take it off"

"Why would I? You bought it for me" Feeling quite embarrassed, she grabbed popcorn and placed it on her mouth "I want to wear it"

"Thanks Bones" For a moment, they were the only two people at the game. Every other soul seemed to disappear.

"You are welcome"

They were brought back to earth by the sound of the first ring, announcing that the game had just begun. For the first ten minutes, Booth explained the game to Brennan, in the other ten Brennan explained to Booth the meaningless effort these men were doing to represent conquest in their lives.

"Number four has an amazing muscle definition; I bet he is very good in…" Booth stopped her words by shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Here, have more popcorn"

Brennan rolled her eyes "That's very alpha male"

"You bet it is" Booth pretended to return his focus on the game, though the truth was he kept looking at Brennan. He smiled every time she jumped along with the crowd, even though she had no idea why. Or when they scored a basket she would turn around and high five him. Lying to Brennan was very worth it.

"Why did they stop running?" Brennan asked as suddenly the crowd started getting up from their seats, and the players disappeared.

"Its half time, do you want more coke?" Booth swung the empty container in front of him.

"No thanks"

Another pinched bell.

"What's that sound?" Brennan asked as she pressed her hands to her ears.

"It means is time for that guy" Booth pointed at a man wearing a cheap suit and holding a microphone "To say who the lucky charm is going to be"

"Lucky charm?"

"Yes" Booth nodded "They choose a girl from the audience, she is suppose to be our luck charm, then some fan from the team gets to kiss her. It's very stupid"

"I can see why" Brennan nodded in agreement.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman!" The man with the microphone yelled "It's time to choose our luck chaaaarm!" The crowd went crazy, clapping and shouting. "Who is it going to be?"

"I bet it was his brother" Booth and Brennan were trapped in their own conversation.

"That is irrelevant; the injuries were post-mortem. It had to be the wife Booth"

"The wife?"

"Yes, Hodgins found chemicals only a flight atten…." Suddenly a bright light pointed at Brennan "What is that?" She tried to cover her eyes, Booth did the same.

"Ladieeeesss and gentelmannnn, this beautiful lady is our luuuuck chaaaarm!"

Brennan and Booth as well as the rest of the audience turned to look at the giant screen above of the court. Brennan was in the frame, as well as a part of Booth.

The crowd clapped and yelled in excitement, they loved their current luck charm.

"Booth, why am I on the screen?" Brennan asked looking at herself in the screen then looking at the mesmerized Booth.

"You are the luck charm"

"What? Oh no"

"Bones, they chose you" Booth looked at her; she most definitely deserved to be the luck charm.

"We just need a faaaaan to kiiiiiiisssss heeer!" The men in the stadium stood up and waggled their arms in the air; they all wanted to kiss Brennan.

"I don't want anyone to kiss me" Brennan pleaded.

"I can kiss you sweet thing" The dark man on Brennan's side said close to her ear.

"Back off buddy" Booth said pointing his index finger at his face, the man just sat back on his seat.

"Apparently our charm all ready has a guy!" The screen now showed Booth. "Let's see a smooch from this couuupleeee!"

"They want us to kiss?" Brennan whispered to Booth's ear.

"KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS…." The crowd said all together.

"I think so"

"What do we do?"

"I think we should kiss"

"You said this was stupid"

Booth cursed in his mind "Yes, but not if you are the one chosen"

"So…" Brennan looked at him for approval "We kiss"

"If you want, of course" He started to get nervous, he was seconds away from tasting her lips "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, I mean I know you think is a cultural stu…"

Brennan grabbed his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. Before they knew it Booth's hands were travelling on Brennan's hair.

"That's what I'm talking about!" The speaker announced.

Their kiss was being played in the giant screen. The crowd clapped for their new favourite couple.

"I think we are getting enough luck today!" Screamed a man sitting in the seats after Booth.

They finished their kiss for the need of air "I think that will calm them down" A very weary Brennan said.

"Yeah, sure" Booth couldn't speak clearly.

The replay of their kiss was playing on the screen, again, and again. Their heads surrounded by a pink heart.

"It was just to calm the crowd" Brennan said as she looked at the passionate kiss playing on the screen.

"I know" Booth touched his lips "It was good though"

"I agree with that" Brennan touched her lips as well "It was good"

"Yes" He could still feel her taste on his lips, and wanted just to kiss her again. But this was his partner, his friend, not just another girl he met at the game. He cared for her.

Neither of them said a word for the rest of the game. When the final bell rang the whole side of the crowd were Booth and Brennan where stood up and cheered.

"Why are they shouting?" Brennan turned to Booth, who had already got up from his seat and was shouting and waving his giant glove in the air.

"Bones we won!" With his free arm he grabbed her in a hug. "This was the best game of the season"

"Is that good?" She asked while being serious.

"The hell it is!" The voices from the other fans made it almost impossible to hear each other.

"We won!!" Brennan yelled from the top of her lungs, Booth looked at her surprised. "What?" She asked quite innocently.

"Nothing, that was perfect" He returned the smile.

"Hey man" Booth felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned he saw a group of college guys wearing all the same shirt as him.

"Yeah" Booth asked.

A blond twenty something guy tilled his head toward Brennan "That's the best game we have had, and we owe it all to your girl here"

Booth looked from him to Brennan "She is not m…"

"You should bring her more often" The blond guy left the place cheering the name of the team.

"You don't have to come again Bones" Booth said as he turned to Brennan.

"You don't want me to come anymore?" Brennan asked with bold eyes.

"Do you want to come?"

Brennan placed her hands to the sides of her hips "I do have to admit that it was enjoyable" Enjoyable kissing him.

"I'm glad you had fun Bones" Booth smiled sincerely.

They decided to have dinner at the diner, both of them cheering all the way.

**Come on, make me smile. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and comments you left on the previous chapter, I'm happy you liked it. Well, here is the next one. I want to thank you all for reading, it has been really fun writing the story. Please Review when you finish reading. **

"Dr. Sweets is ready to see you" The middle aged woman looked from the screen to the pair, her glasses dangling in the middle of her nose. She pointed one fiery red nail at Brennan "Aren't you the girl fro..." She cut the sentence, smiled and shook her head "Couldn't be" She muttered to herself, looking back at Brennan she spoke "Never mind" Her eyes were back at the computer.

Brennan looked at Booth, both of them shrugged.

"Go on" The secretary hissed.

"Thank you" Booth shot the charm smile, the woman sighed and returned her attention to her work. Finally, another woman besides Brennan that didn't got weary by his charms.

"So…we are here" Booth spread his palms as they entered Sweets office.

"Dr. Sweets?" Brennan asked as she saw the young adult sitting in the chair.

"I'm happy you two came" Sweet had his legs crossed with both hands crossed over his tie.

"You are acting rather strange" Brennan said as she sat on the couch.

"He is not acting, he is just like that" Booth snorted as he sat.

"I've missed you too Agent Booth"

The partners looked at each other, shrugged for the second time that day.

"Here" Brennan pulled the gray notebook from her bag and placed it on the table.

Sweets looked at the notebook then at Booth and Brennan "You two did the assignment?"

"Yes" Booth said "Why are you so surprised?"

"I just thought you were not going to do it"

"Then why did you asked us to?" Brennan asked crossing her arms.

"I just gave it a shot" Sweets smiled "I can believe it worked"

"Well…we did it" Booth said.

"Yes, and I wrote about the basketball game too" Brennan cut in.

"What?"

"What?" Booth shot a nervous smile and looked at Brennan "She said we wrote about the dancing thing"

Brennan nodded "Yes that too"

"What too?" Sweets had uncrossed his legs and was staring intensely at the pair.

"Basketball"

Booth pretended to cough "Dancing"

"Could you please stop interrupting me" Brennan looked at Booth.

"Okay stop it you two" Sweets pointed at Brennan "Dr. Brennan please speak"

"I just wanted to say that I wrote about the basketball game you forced us to go on"

"What basketball game?" Sweets was beginning to see what was going on.

"The one you told Booth to buy tickets to" She raised a finger "The one you told him about and not me"

"Dr. Brennan, I never told Agent Booth anything about a game" Sweets looked from Brennan to Booth who was shifting in his seat.

Brennan's eyes were now obscured with anger.

"I think I'm getting a call from Cullen" Booth pulled his cell phone out and pressed it against his ear "Yes sir, we have a new case? Of course I will take Dr. Brennan she is the best anthropologist and I will be on the scene right away. Yes, I agree she is the most intelligent woman in the wor..." Brennan snapped the cell phone from him.

She looked at the receiver "No one is calling" She threw the phone back at him "You rat bastard"

"He was just about to say that you were pretty"

"No!" Brennan stood up, and so did Booth. Sweets just watched in awe from his chair.

"Bones c'mon it was just one itty bitty lie"

"One itty bitty lie, that doesn't even make sense" Brennan slapped him in the arm.

"You are over reacting"

"Over reacting?" Brennan took a deep breath and exhaled "I wouldn't be over reacting if you hadn't lie in the first place" She rushed to the door.

Booth followed right behind her "Bones!"

Sweets took a deep breath "Wow" He took his tie off "That was a pretty intense session" From his window his saw a woman being chased by a man.

Sweets looked at his clock; it was almost time for his favorite Saturday cartoon. It was a guilty pleasure he truly adored. He thought he wasn't going to be able to see it due to the appointment with the crime solving team, but now that the session was over he hurried to the TV that was for professional use only and turned it on.

"Transformers, here I come" He was shifting through the channels, when something caught his attention "Can't be" He went back to the previous channel "Dr. Brennan?" It was the sport news and they were showing an enlarge image of Brennan.

"_Yes folks, after a very shameful season the team finally won, and not only won, but had the best game in all its history" _The news caster spoke. In the meantime Brennan talked to someone next to her, when the image moved Booth could now be seen. _"And we owe it all to this passionate couple" _Booth and Brennan were kissing in all its glory; they replayed the image again and again. _"I don't know about you Joe but I think the luckiest here was that devoted fan" _The other news casters agreed and then cut to commercials.

"Oh" Sweets took a deep breath to steady himself "My" Another deep, deep breath "God!"

Sweets almost jumped from his chair "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth!" He ran to the lobby.

"They just left Dr. Sweets" The secretary took her glasses off "I don't know what you do in those sessions of yours, but if it could get me a man like hers I think I need therapy"

**Make me happy, please review!! The comments are what keep me writing, well, that and my love for bones haha. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo, sooo sorry. I know it's been a long time since I updated. But finally here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, well here it goes. Oh, and please, please review. More reviews the faster I update.**

"Bones, c'mon" Booth said as he parked the SUV in the Jeffersonian.

"Don't park here!" Brennan took her seat belt off "You are not coming into the lab"

"I'm sorry that I lied Bones, I had the tickets and I just wa…" Before he finished talking Brennan slammed the door.

She pointed one finger at him through the window "Do not follow me" Her voice barely audible through the tinted glass.

Booth sighed and slammed his forehead into the steering wheel as he watched her disappear through the doors of the lab.

"I really screw up this time" Booth waited in the car a few minutes. He decided to give Brennan some time to cool down before he could run back in and beg for forgiveness once more.

He checked the clock; it had been long enough, he stepped out and walked inside. As he passed the front lobby he noticed that the security guards smiled at him and gave him thumbs up "What's up with them?" Booth muttered as he walked passed them.

When he was walking towards the lab a guy with nerdy glasses gave him a pat in the back "You go man!"

Booth was completely clueless.

"Hey big guy" Booth turned to see who was talking; Angela was standing by her office.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Angela had the tee of the basketball team on, and a large basketball on her hand "Oh, this? Just some team spirit, you know?"

Booth's jaw bunched and relaxed "Why?"

"Well..." Angela started to walk towards Booth while she juggled the basketball on her hand "I'm still excited about the game, did you see it?"

Booth nodded "Did you?"

A smile played on Angela's lips "Oh yes! I even saw half time" She rolled her eyes "I usually miss that, I'm usually wasted by that part of the game but surprisingly this time I got to see it. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't" Booth turned and started to walk away from her.

"Don't even think of getting away from this one" Angela hurried before him.

"What now Angela?" Booth sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Now" She pointed one finger at him "You tell me the details"

"Why don't you ask Bones?"

"Because" Angela exhaled air through her lips "Bren will just give me some anthropological speech about it, and you can give me the actual facts"

"You all ready saw it, that's all" He started to walk again, but Angela stopped him once more.

"Na-uh" She shook her head "Tell me all. How did you manage to force her into wearing that fitted tee?"

Before he could answer Angela cut in again.

"How was the kiss? Was it good?" Before he could answered Angela interrupted "Of course it was, she is an awesome kisser" She said while smiling.

"How do you know?" Booth snapped.

"Tequila shots. College" She flapped her hand "Long time ago"

He was left open mouthed "Well…anyways I'm not saying anything"

"Whatever you say Booth"

After hearing those words Booth hurried to Brennan's office. He was not looking forward to having more conversations even slightly similar to the one he just had with Angela.

"Bones" He knocked in the door "I mean Temperance"

"Since when do you knock?" Brennan was typing something in her computer. "And since when do you call me by my name"

"Since you are mad at me"

"I'm not mad" Brennan stopped her hands and sighed "I'm just…I don't know"

"I'm sorry that I lied" Booth entered her office and sat on the couch, keeping a good distance from her desk "But I'm not sorry about taking you to that game"

"What?" Brennan stood up and crossed her arms in front of her breasts "That makes no sense. I thought you were sorry about lying to me"

"I am" Booth stood up twice as quickly.

"So..."

"Let me explain"

"Please" Brennan walked closer to him.

"You have been there when I lie to our suspects, right?"

Brennan frowned "Now I'm a suspect?"

Booth rolled his eyes "Will you just let me finish"

Brennan extended a hand "Carry on"

"You see, you don't think I'm a liar because I lie to them. You trust me"

Brennan looked at him suspiciously "I guess I do"

"See" Booth smiled "That's because I lie for a good purpose, every time we catch a killer we save a life"

"I can see that" Her hands were now to her sides.

"So, I lied to you for good reasons"

"Which are?" Brennan insisted.

"Well…" He hesitated, but finally gave in "I wanted to spend time with you" Before she could run away he added "As friends, of course"

Her lips curved into a smile "In that case, I think it wasn't really bad what you did"  
Booth smiled "See! Everybody is happy"

"I guess" Brennan smiled back and returned to her desk.

"But anyways, I want to make it up to you"

"You don't have to Booth" Brennan looked sideways at him.

"But I want to"

When Brennan looked up at him, Booth was pushing out his lower lip and had his hands in a prayer gesture "Please"

"And your suggestions are…"

"Let's go to your favorite place"

"What?"

Booth placed his hands on his pockets "Your favorite place"

"Booth this is m…" Booth didn't let her finish.

"The Jeffersonian doesn't count"

Brennan sighed "Then, where?"

"I don't know, you choose the place. I would take you to Jupiter but I think that's physically impossible"

Brennan smiled.

"Okay" Booth clapped once "So choose a place, call me, and we will go"

"We?" Brennan asked.

"Of course we" Booth walked close to her chair, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "Sorry again Bones"

When he walked out of her office he realize what he had just done "I can't believe I just did that" Booth slapped himself.

"I can believe he just did that" Brennan said to herself.

**So...what did you think? Please, please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so happy you guys liked the previous chapter, and that you read it even though I took a long time to update. But because of that, here's a new one. I hope you enjoy it, please, please Review.**

Booth swallowed hard as he heard her latest request "Bones, are you sure you want to go there?"

"Yes, I am" Brennan said calmly to the receiver.

"But it can be dangerous, you know for a…" He stopped himself before committing one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing" He shrugged even though he was alone in his office.

Brennan had to fight against her instincts of going to the FBI Building to kick his ass "Dangerous to whom Booth?" She challenged "To a girl"

"I didn't say that"

"You were going to"

"You know what, let's just get it over with" He took a deep breath "I'll pick you up at four"

"No"

"No?"

"I'll meet you there, okay?"

It was weird not picking her up, but anyways he agreed "Okay"

"Thanks Booth" Her voice was calmer.

"For what?" He smiled to the phone "I haven't done anything"

"Thanks for agreeing to go"

"I owe it to you"

"No, you don't"

His smiled turned into grin "You are right, I really don't"

"Shut up" She hang up. Even though the conversation was over she couldn't get her smile away from her lips. Even his cockiness seemed so interesting to her.

"Booth"

Booth turned "Bones…" He almost reached for his gun "What the hell are you wearing?"

Brennan looked down at herself "I'm wearing the proper equipment" Her voice came out muffled under the giant black helmet that covered her entire head.

Booth parted his fingers through the middle "I come in peace"

"I don't know what that means"

"Of course you don't Bones" He sighed.

"You know, you really should be getting your equipme…" As she talked she started to get her helmet off. And there she was, the Bones he had known all along. Her words started to drift away from his ears as he saw her blushing due to the hot temperature inside of the helmet. She looked perfectly fine, better than fine. She looked great.

"Booth"

"Booth"

"Booth!"

"What?" Booth turned his attention back to her "Sorry Bones, it's just the heat that gets my mind off sometimes"

"You really should keep your mind focused or you are really going to suffer" She raised a large black gun in her hand.

"You really shouldn't use that"

"Why?"

"It's a gun" Booth said stating the obvious.

"Freeze Booth, it's a paintball gun"

"Freeze?" He wanted to break out laughing "It's chill Bones, chill"

"I took the liberty" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, it's still a gun. Anything that shoots stuff should be kept away from Dr. Brennan"

"Very funny, now get your equipment on" She put her helmet on again, nodding once she disappeared.

Booth could barely walk through the field, his black suit was tight in parts were suits aren't suppose to be tight. At his sight Brennan started to laugh.

"What?" Booth said through the helmet.

Brennan shook her head and continued walking.

"What?" He said again as he followed her lead.

"Okay, please pay attention" A teenager who worked there was explaining the rules to the pair "The person that gets more paintballs looses"

"Wow, he is a genius" Sarcasm spilled from Booth's lips. Brennan elbowed him.

"Do you all know how to shoot the gun?"

Both nodded.

"Okay" The boy shifted on his toes "So, you have one minute to hide before I give the signal and you can start shooting"

Both of them stood in place.

"Go hide!"

"Oh" They disappeared behind giant rocks, and plastic covers.

A loud noise announced that the game had begun. Before Booth's mind could acknowledge the fact that he was going to have to shoot Brennan he felt a slight pain in his back. "Ouch!" When he turned he saw the fully loaded Brennan pointing directly at him. "You wouldn't dare"

"Oh" Brennan laughed "You have no idea" With that she shot him a couple more times.

Booth dropped his gun and when after her "You are going to wish you had never done that"

Brennan started to run away from him, every once in a while she would turn and shoot him a couple more times. He didn't seem to care; he was going after her with no intention to stop.

"You are supposed to shoot me Booth!" Brennan yelled as she continued to run. The rest of the people in line waiting for their turn to the paintball field just watched in awe.

"I'm not going to shoot you!" In that moment Booth jumped over her, taking both of their bodies to the ground. Brennan was about to shoot him again, but he grabbed her gun and threw it pretty far away from her.

"You were supposed to shoot me" Brennan said from under him.

"I much better prefer to hunt you" He shot her a charm smile; surprisingly she couldn't resist and smiled back. They were lost in their own conversation, Booth still on top of her.

"Ummm. Sorry, could you please leave now, there are people waiting" The chains rattling from the teenagers belt brought them back to earth.

"Oh, yes" Booth stood up and extended a hand for her to get up; she ignored it completely and got up by herself.

"It was fun" Brennan said.

"It really was" Booth agreed with a smile as they gathered their guns and walked away from the field.

"Mostly because I won"

"What?"

"Booth look at you, you are covered in paint" It was true, Booth body displayed every colour known to men. "And look at me, I don't even have a single mark on me" Brennan did a little turn and continued walking.

Booth smiled, pointed his gun and shot her precisely in her ass.

"Ow!" Brennan turned.

"Now you do have a little mark" Booth raised his arms in an 'I'm innocent' gesture.

Brennan laughed and slapped his arm.

"Your favourite place isn't too bad" Booth said.

"This is not my favourite place"

"The Jeffersonian doesn't count"

"Want to go?" Brennan turned to him.

"Where?"

"My favourite place"

"Bones we go every week, I'm not in the mood to go to work now"

"It's not the lab Booth" Brennan rolled her eyes "So, you want to go?"

There was something completely honest about Brennan's offer, something vulnerable that he just had to see "I would love to"

**Would you please make me happy? Review hehe**


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, thanks for all your comments guys, really, they make me so happy!! I hope you enjoy this chapter...remember, when you finish reading review. **

"You said we were not going to the lab" After much arguing both decided to take Brennan's car and then come back for Booth's SUV. The sun had fallen down, not a single soul was in sight at the parking lot "Newsflash Bones, this is the Jeffersonian"

"I never said we were going to the lab" Brennan stepped out of the car and started to walk towards the main doors at the Jeffersonian. Booth decided not to press and let her take the lead in their little outing; surely she had something good to show her.

"Is everyone gone?" Booth's voice echoed in the large room.

"Yes" Brennan used her keys to enter the lab.

"That's weird"

"Why?"

"The whole squint squad is usually here at night too"

"Some of them stay when I stay, we identify limbo cases" Brennan continued to walk, not pausing in her office nor in the platform. Booth found that odd, he would've bet that was the place she was going to show him. "But because I didn't stay today, they left early"

"And why didn't you stay?" A small smile played on Booth's lips.

"I preferred to go with you"

"Excuse me, I didn't hear that?"

"I said that I preferred to go with you" Brennan was still oblivious to his intentions.

"What?"

Her tone turned a little louder "I said that I prefe…" She noticed that his little smile was now a full grin. "You have a big ego, did you know that?" Her cheeks had turned slightly red.

"I work on it" Booth patted her in the back "Don't' be shy Bones, I would also prefer to shoot you in the ass with paint than work any day"

"You didn't shoot me in the ass" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Oh no?" Booth shook his head and smiled "Believe me Bones, that's an ass"

Brennan looked at him, a combined expression of surprise and amusement in her face.

"What?" Booth shot her a charm smile.

Brennan guided him to the back of the lab.

"I've never seen that door before" It was an old, dark brown, wooden door.

"Almost nobody has" Brennan once again grabbed her keys while she searched for the correct one "It was here since I interned at the Jeffersonian, then they close it, said it was not longer necessary, but..." She swung the key in front of Booth's nose; she smiled as she did so "I have a copy"

"Oh my, Dr. Brennan being an intruder, that's new"

"Ha Ha" Brennan imitated a laugh as she opened the door.

The door led to a small room with only one straight up ladder "C'mon Booth" Brennan started to climb up; her heels were no challenge against the ladder since she had done it many times before.

"Bones, isn't this dangerous?" Booth had to keep his eyes to his hands as he climbed and away from her anatomically perfect ass.

"Don't be such an elephant"

"Elephant?" Booth stopped his way to correct her "It's chicken Bones, chicken"

"Well, it should be elephant. It's easier to frighten an elephant than a chicken"

"It's an expression"

"But it's completely inaccurate"

Booth sighed as he continued to climb "That's why they call it an expression" When Booth looked down he noticed they were very far away from the floor "Bones this is really high" His voice was high and pitched with fear.

"I know"

"And you go up here how often?" He tried to not focus on the height, but it was hard.

"Not that often, only when the lab is closed and I'm working alone" Her voice was as calm as if she was viewing a set of bones.

"That's often"

They finally made their way up. Brennan pushed a door upward and climbed to the top. As they both reached out the air struck their faces with great force, the smell was a mix of wet dirt and fresh vegetation.

"Where exactly are we?" Booth looked around; the place was as familiar to him as the DNA molecule.

"The roof"

"The roof of where?"

"The Jeffersonian, well, it's not exactly the roof, its a little structure above the roof, it was made for the scientists that needed to study the stars" Her head dropped as she took a deep breath "But they shot it down when the new equipment arrived, now they used the planetarium"

Booth was switching from watching her lips move, to seeing her hair dancing around her face due to the wind.

"….but I still come up here sometimes"

Brennan moved to the edge of the building.

"Bones, watch out!"

Brennan's body jerked "I'm okay Booth, I'm just going to sit down" She sat, her legs dangling in the edge of the building.

"Bones, that is very dangerous, come back here!" His voice suggested he was not kidding around.

"Why don't you come here?" Brennan turned to see him. That was something in her eyes that clamed Booth down. Taken a deep breath he sat next to her.

"This is not that bad"

"Hmm" Brennan looked up at the sky filled with stars. Trailing her eyes, he looked up as well.

"They are so little, aren't they?"

"What?"

"The stars" Booth said "There are so many of them, and they are so little"

"They are not little" The scientist was back "They look that way because they are very far away from our planet, but actually some of them could even be bigger than earth itself"

"Well anyways, they are still very shiny" Their legs were now moving at the same rhythm.

"Not really, the sun is behind them, radiating the light" She looked at Booth "So they are not really shinning"

"I don't know why you come here if you don't think they are pretty"

"I never said that" Brennan snapped, taking a deep breath she looked back at the sky "Yes, they are complicated, but that's why I love science"

"Why?"

"Most of the things people classify as beautiful are things they don't really know about, they just consider what they see, but not really what's beneath it all" Her eyes were still gazing the stars "But with science you see things as they are. Yes, the stars are complicated, but that's the interesting thing, you know, they are still beautiful even if they involve thousands of physical and chemical processes"

Booth nodded.

"Some of the most complicated things are some of the most beautiful" She turned to look at him "You know?"

He knew that more than anyone. Brennan was the most complicated woman he had ever met, but at the same time the most beautiful woman he had ever met. "Believe me, I know"

They don't know how much time they had spend up there. Time just seemed to past without them knowing. They suddenly realize that they were no longer looking at the stars but at the sun rising. But even then they didn't move, they just talked about random things, in the calmness of the roof, meanwhile the world started to wake up around them.

**Hey, soo...whatcha think?! Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay but my computer has gone completely crazy. But finally here's an update. Please Review, and tell me what you would love to see next. Enjoy.**

With one hand Booth took a bite from his hotdog, with the other he pulled out money and handed it to the guy selling them in the cart. At that exact moment his cell phone played "Hot Blooded".

"It's me"

"I know" Booth smiled at the receiver.

"I need your help" Brennan was sitting in her office, typing something into the computer.

"Not even a hello?"

"Why should I say hello if you already know it's me?" Brennan pressed the phone against her shoulder.

Booth rolled his eyes as he took another bite "Just forget it, what's going on?"

"I need you to come shopping with me"

"What?!" He almost chocked in a bite of the hotdog.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked alarmed.

"Sure" He swallowed hard "I was eating a hotdog"

"I suppose you purchased it in the street, right?"

"Yes"

"That's not healthy Booth" Brennan stopped doing her work and settled comfortably on her chair.

"It's my day off Bones, I'm eating on the street" He took a look at the hotdog "Okay" He threw it into the nearest trashcan.

"Are you helping me?"

"Bones I don't want to go shopping" Booth walked in the park.

"Why not?"

"Because…" He searched for a reasonable excuse "I'm not a girl"

"But you said I was essentially a guy to you, so that means you are essentially a woman to me"

"No!" It came out louder than he intended, grabbing the attention of people passing by. "I'm not a woman"

"I'm just trying to follow your reasoning"

He shook his head "Why don't you ask Angela?"

"She said Hodgins and her had something planned, I'm not about to interrupt her free day"

"Oh, and you are about to interrupt mine" Sarcasm spilled from his lips.

"Yes"

Booth sighed; he closed his eyes tightly and spoke "Okay"

"Thanks Booth"

He still couldn't believe he had agreed to go shopping with her "I'll pick you up at four"

"That would be perfect"

"Okay Bones, see you later"

"Hey Booth" She said before he hung up "Sorry for ruining your day"

He had to smile "You didn't ruin anything, see you later" With that they finished the talk.

"Going shopping with your girl?"

Booth looked at the man sitting on the bench "Excuse me?"

"You shopping with your girlfriend?"

"She is not my gir…" The man didn't even let him finish.

"It's going to be a long day for you man" The man smiled, stood up and left.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Booth looked at the sky and shook his head.

**So...c'mon. Review!! Pleasee...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so happy with the response this fic has gotten. Thank you all so much!! A shout out to ****Sian, girl what if he knows? HEHE. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter...and please, please, please Review!**

"Can't I just wait in the car?" Booth turned the engine off and slammed his forehead against the steering wheel.

"No" Brennan opened the door "You agreed to help"

Booth signed and followed right behind her.

As Brennan started to move into one of the stores Booth's knees weakened. "Not that store"

Brennan stopped and turned "Why not?"

"C'mon" He flapped one hand towards the store "It's full of women, I'm not a women. Maybe I can stay right here, maybe go for a corn dog" He nodded and smiled "Yeah, a corn dog would be good"

Brennan rolled her eyes "C'mon Booth"

As they entered the smell of the different types of fabrics intoxicated them. Brennan stopped in the middle of the store; she looked out of place, vulnerable, not in her domain. She crossed her arms and looked around.

"Bones, one question" He rose his index finger "Why did you bring me here?"

"I want a dress" She bit down her lower lip, as if pondering how much information to give out "And remember when we went to Vegas, you choose my clothes, and well…." She bit harder on the lip "You did a good job"

_I really did_, Booth thought to himself remembering the way Brennan looked in that black little dress he picked out "Oh my God!" Booth's lips turned into a smile "Dr. Brennan is actually telling me that I did a good job?" Sarcasm spilled from his words.

"Yeah" Brennan smiled back "You did a good job….at shopping"

"Way to kill my mood Bones" Booth rolled his eyes as he started to walk through the store.

Few minutes had passed when Brennan heard Booth's voice.

"How about this one?" Booth was carrying a purple dress that stopped just under the knee.

"That is beautiful!" A lady with black hair pressed her hand to her mouth. "You have such a good taste" She said to Booth. Seeing Brennan approaching she turned to her "You are so lucky for having a gay best friend with a great taste"

"Thanks" Brennan shrugged.

"What?" The shocked Booth almost chocked in his breath.

"You are very welcomed" The lady smiled once more and left.

"Bones!"

"Hmm" Brennan didn't pay attention to him; she was too busy admiring the dress.

"Bones I'm talking to you"

"I'm listening" Brennan continued to look at the dress as if she was examining a set of bones.

"Why didn't you tell her that I'm not..."

"Gay" Brennan finished.

"Yeah, that"

Brennan straightened and directed her attention to him "What's wrong with that?"

Booth faked a laugh "That I like women"

"You are never going to see that woman again Booth, so just chill"

"You really shouldn't try the normal people talk"

Brennan sighed "I realized that the moment I said it"

Booth was muttering under his breath, when I thought struck his mind. Revenge. Brennan didn't take the time to tell the lady that he liked women, well, now he was going to have a little fun.

"Yes, this one is good" Brennan's words brought him back.

"What?"

"I'll take this one"

_Time to put the plan into action. _"This one? No, this one is horrible"

"But the woman said tha.."

Booth stopped her in mid sentence "This is an ugly dress, trust me Bones"

Having her doubts Brennan spoke "Okay"

Booth continued around the store while Brennan sat awkwardly in one of the dressing rooms.

"Here" Booth was carrying a bunch of dresses "Try these on"

"Booth those are a lot of dresses"

"You wanted me to help, didn't you?" Booth placed the dresses inside the dressing room and stepped outside.

"I guess" Brennan was beginning to regret her decision.

"So, try them on and step outside so I can see how they look"

Brennan closed the door right in his face.

Booth was anxious to see Brennan in the dresses he picked out, but the other part of him felt ashamed, a good partner wouldn't put his friend in that position. "Bones don't tr…." Booth's lips suddenly went dry as Brennan stepped out.

"You were saying?" Brennan asked as she pulled the dress lower on her legs.

"Nothing" The shame went away in a millisecond.

"Booth, I think this one is too short"

Booth nodded in awe while he trailed her body in that reddish mini dress, her legs looked miles long.

"And the cleavage is not safe"

"Try the next one" Booth almost jumped from his chair in excitement.

Brennan looked at him strangely and changed into the next one, and the next one and the next one. In all of them Brennan looked extremely attractive. "I think I'll stay with this one" Brennan was referring to a bluish dress. "But I still think it's not what I would usually wear"

"That's why I'm here" Booth stood up "To help"

Brennan looked in the mirror "I'm sure Jake will appreciate me wearing this"

"Jake?" Booth swallowed hard "Who is jake?"

"My companion for dinner tonight"

"Your date?"

Brennan rolled her eyes "I guess you can call it a date, but more accurately he will be my companion for dinner"

"Shit!"

"What?" Brennan looked at him alarmed.

"Nothing" Booth suddenly realized he had spoken out loud "I just really want a corn dog" He try to cover it up. He had chosen the sexiest dresses for Brennan to try on, and now she was going to go out wearing one of those! With another guy!

"You know what Bones, I don't like that one"

"But you picked it out"

"But I was wrong" Booth looked around in the store, suddenly his eyes caught I glimpse of the most awful dress ever. He quickly ran towards it and picked it up "This one Bones"

"But Bo.."

"This one is a winner"

"It's not ve…"

"Trust me"

Brennan picked up the long dress; she looked at it then at Booth "Okay"

"Good" I wave of relief traveled through Booth's body. At least now he didn't have to worry about some other guy looking at her in one of the other dresses.

Booth was watching a game on the TV when his door knocked. "Coming" He yelled as he placed his beer on the coffee table.

"Bones?" He was a little bit shocked to see her in his house.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" Booth had to retain a laugh as he saw her pace the room in the dress she was wearing. It was the one he picked out; a long green dress, with a high turtle neck, and with giant ruffles in her arms. "Aren't you supposed to be on your date?"

Brennan stood by the couch "It already finished. Jake was really weird, kept talking to me as if I was a nun"

Booth chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing Bones" Booth sat on the couch, he tapped his hand to the empty space next to him "Want to sit? Mother Temperance"

"Shut up" Brennan laughed and sat next to him.

"Popcorn?" Booth handed her the bowl.

"Thanks"

Booth smiled as he placed his arms under his neck "No, thank you"

**So...what did you think? Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that some are enjoying this story. I never would've thought of making this much chapters...and the ones to come. I hope you enjoy this one. Please, please make me happy and review.**

Sweets crossed his legs while he looked at his hands. "Okay" He said to himself. Brennan and Booth regarded him with an awkward look from the couch in the front.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth" Sweets mimicked the act of taking in air with his hands. "Are we all relaxed?"

"What's this all about?" Booth shifted uncomfortably on his part of the couch "Bones and I have a killer to catch, so if you could just stop all your meditation"

Sweets exhaled dramatically "This is the first time we meet since the incident that happened the other day"

"What incident?" Booth asked narrowing his eyes.

"Please Dr. Sweets can you just get to the facts" Brennan cut in.

Sweets looked at them with disbelief, his tone changed to that of a teenager "C'mon, you almost killed him in this office because he took you to a basketball game"

"Oh" Brennan nodded in realization.

"She was not about to kill me" Booth said as he placed his thumbs in his belt buckle.

"She almost did" Sweets said.

"No, she didn't" Booth shook his head.

"Yes, I did. You were really scared Booth" Brennan showed a light smile.

He pushed his fingers away from his belt buckle and crossed them in front of his chest "I was not scared" He mumbled under his breath.

Sweets waited a couple of seconds until he addressed the issue again "But it did happen"

"We are over that" Booth said.

"So, there's no more tension?"

"No more whatsoever" Brennan agreed.

"How is that possible Dr. Brennan? You were very mad that day"

"Of course I was" Booth looked at Brennan "But it wouldn't be logical for me to be angry for something that Booth did to spend time with his partner. I really believe he did it to encourage our working relationship"

"Is that true Agent Booth?" Sweets were now talking with Booth.

"You heard the girl" Booth heard Brennan growl "I mean you heard the Doctor"

"Thank you" Brennan nodded.

"Well, so we are over that issue" Sweets wrote something on the clipboard in his hands. "No more scary feelings?"

"What?" Booth pushed his eyebrows lower on his eyes "I don't have scary feelings, I already said that"

"Agent Booth, that's good, releases your tension" Sweets closed his eyes as he pressed his palms together "You don't have your eyes closed, do you?"

"No" Brennan and Booth answered at the same time.

"Can't we just leave" Booth took his plastic blue ball from his coat and started to squeeze it.

"I think it would be advisable for us to leave now, Booth it's a bit hormonal today"

"Hormonal?" Booth turned to Brennan.

"Yes"

"I'm not hormonal" Booth chuckled "I'm just pissed off because I don't want to have therapy today"

"It's good that you are finally accepting that it's therapy" Sweets smiled.

Booth didn't.

"What do you do for relaxation?" Even though the question was directed to Booth, Brennan answered.

"He does nothing that actually relaxes the mind and body"

"Yes, I do"

"No, you don't" Brennan looked at Sweets "He does cardio, pushups, and weights. I'm not sure if you are aware Dr. Sweets that all those sports require a lot of muscle strength, which actually tenses the muscle not relaxes it"

"Yes" Sweets nodded "I'm aware of that"

"Well, it sure doesn't look like you are" Booth laughed quietly.

"Don't insult the boy" Sweets smiled at Brennan's defense, but the smile soon faded away "It is obvious that he doesn't have the physical strength a normal male would need to achieve those sports"

"He wouldn't even last a da.." Booth was cut short.

"Enough!" Sweets shouted "You two are going on another activity"

"You can't force us" Booth challenged.

"Actually" Brennan tapped Booth's shoulder "He can, if we don't he will terminate our partnership"

"Shhh Bones" Booth pressed his index finger to his lips.

"You are going to do something relaxing, any suggestions?" Sweets asked.

"We could do yoga"

"I'm not doing yoga" Booth said to Brennan.

"Yoga, that's a good idea Dr. Brennan"

"Oh no" Booth shook his head "No Yoga"

"I'll arrange a class for tomorrow" Brennan said as she stood up.

"Wait" Booth yelled "I'm not doing yoga"

"Thank you Dr. Sweets" Brennan opened the door and left, Booth followed right behind her.

"I'm not doing yoga"

"Hey sweetie, how about we do dinner tonight?" Angela walked into Brennan's office "It has been a long time since we had girls' night out"

"Sorry Ange" Brennan took off her lab coat, and hung it by the door "I can't tonight"

A huge smiled settled in Angela's lips, she crossed her arms and tapped one heel to the floor "May I know why?"

"Booth"

"Booth?"

Brennan shook her head "I meant to say that Booth and I have an appointment"

"An appointment, huh? Where?" The sound of the heel was now replaced by fiery red nails dancing against a drawing board.

"We are doing couple's yoga" Brennan reached for her bag and headed to the door "Maybe we can go tomorrow for dinner"

"Whatever you say honey" Angela spoke to herself.

"So, are you two having dinner?" Hodgins stepped into Brennan's office.

"Nope"

"But we don't have a case"

"They are doing yoga" Angela smiled.

Hodgins puffed air through his lips "That will be boring"

Angela looked at him in disbelief "Are you kidding?" She bit down her lower lip "Couple's yoga is sex with clothes"

**So...looking foward to the next one? Please comment on what you would love to see, and review about this chapter.**

**Bones new season in 1 week!! SOOOOO EXCITED!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I'm so happy some of you are loving this story. It's been so fun to write it. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remeber tomorrow is Bones Season Premier, I'm so excited!! **

**Please Review**

"Booth, are you almost ready?" Brennan leaned besides the locker's door. She had been waiting for Booth to come out for quite some time now.

"I'm not coming out wearing this" Booth said from the other side of the door.

Brennan sighed "I've already have my working outfit on, just come out"

"No" Brennan heard a loud noise from the other side.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Bones" He heard an annoyance in his voice "It is hard to get these things on, are you sure these are my size?"

"I'm sure, now hurry up, the class is about to start"

Booth came out wearing dark blue tights, and a gray under shirt. He was walking strangely "I don't like yoga"

"You can't say you don't like something before you try it, that's not rational" Booth looked up to look at Brennan. She was wearing the same color of tights but he was sure they fit her better. Much better. Brennan paired them up with a black tank top. "Nice tights" Brennan said. Booth was almost sure she showed a slight smile.

"Ditto" Booth muttered under his breath as he followed her to the workout room.

"Welcome people" Brennan and Booth directed their attention to a man sitting in the floor. He was tall and very skinny. His face looking much older than his body. "…to couple's yoga. Take a deep breath because you are about to enter a world of relaxation…"

"Relaxation?" Booth tried to loosen the tights "The only way I'll be relaxed is if I get these tights off"

"Shhh" Brennan hissed.

"….let us begin" The man clapped, stood up and pressed play on the music recorder. Sounds of nature soon filled the room.

"You know if you wanted sounds of nature, we could've gone fishing" Booth said to Brennan as they imitated the stretching exercises.

"The music is supposed to serve as a factor to reach your relaxation Booth. You know, all the defensive attitudes are reflecting how tense you are, maybe you should think about signing yourself to a permanent yoga class" Brennan talked as she moved her whole body to reach her left foot. Booth watched in awe as his partner flexed.

"Uh-huh" He said without consciousness.

As the class proceeded, the exercises became scarier to Booth. Not because he couldn't do them, but because he was close to Brennan, much closer than partners should ever get.

"Get behind your partner's back and help them reach lower…" The instructor repeated.

Brennan sat on the floor, spreading her legs as far as she could. Booth sat right behind her, spreading his legs as well.

The instructor came closer to them "Press on her back sir"

"What?" Booth said.

"You need to press my back Booth" Brennan said calmly.

"Put your arms around her and help her lower her upper body"

Booth nodded and slowly did what he was asked to do.

"Lower Booth" Brennan demanded.

"I'm trying Bones" The truth was he was not trying at all. Right now he wanted to be away from Brennan, too much proximity to her could be dangerous, and of course those tights were not helping at all.

"The men are now to lie down on the mat" The instructor said in a smooth, calming voice.

Booth flopped himself to the floor, somehow relief that there was no more physical contact involved. He was so wrong.

"Ladies, please get on top of your partners"

"What?" Booth almost died in his spot.

"Shhhh" Brennan said pressing her index finger to her mouth "Keep your voice down Booth"

"But…"- "What…"- "Ho…"

The instructor came once more to the pair "Sir she is going to place her hands to both sides of your head, you are going to hold her just below the chest, while she lifts her upper body to the air"

"Below the chest?" He swallowed hard.

"Do you understand him Booth? Or should he explain again?" Brennan had her hands to her hips.

"I understood" Booth said.

"Then, get to it" The instructor whispered and disappeared.

"We don't need to this Bones" Booth said looking up at her.

"Why not?"

"Because…" He searched for an excuse "I'm stress free" He shot her his famous charm smile.

"Shhhh" The sound came from a couple to their left. Apparently they were now disturbing other people.

"Jaw muscles bunches, contracted arms, straight lines in the forehead…"

"What the hell are you doing Bones?"

"All those physical features show that you are not stress free, actually you seem more nervous than when we first came in, so this is probably going to help" Without giving further announcements she let her body settled in Booth nervous hands. After a few minutes Booth started to fill relaxed, being under Brennan was a good thing. A great thing actually.

Brennan arched her back, so her face was facing the roof, that's when Booth got nervous once more. She lowered her chest closer to his face, Booth closed his eyes, but a part of him pulled them right open again. Then he heard a moan coming from Brennan as she stretched her body even more, that's when he couldn't take it anymore. He let her body fall.

"Ouwwww!" Brennan yelled as her chin hit Booth's chest.

"I'm sorry Bones" He didn't want her to be hurt because of his fault.

"Why did you let me fall?" She was rubbing her face, but her body remained on top of Booth's.

"My arms got weak" Booth quickly made up something.

Suddenly Brennan started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just…" Her laugh didn't let her finish "You usually portrait yourself as an achieving physical male, but yoga it's so hard for you"

Booth's lips curved into a smile "You are making fun of me?"

"Shhhh" Another couple demanded.

"No" Brennan shook her head, still laughing "I'm just making an observation"

"Oh really?" Booth flipped her over; so that he was now on top of her "Lets see if you can lift me up?"

"I'm sure I could d…" Brennan's words were stopped by a loud 'thump'.

"You two, out of my class!" The instructor pointed at the door "You are disturbing the other couples"

Brennan and Booth looked around, a big number of eyes stared at them, some with anger, others in awe.

"See what you got us into" Brennan pushed away from his weight and stood up.

"Me?" Booth pointed and index finger at her "You were the one that stared laughing"

Brennan smiled at the memory.

"You know what Bones?"

"What?" She asked as she picked up her bag.

"Yoga was kind of relaxing after all"

**Soo...what do you think?? Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, another chapter here. I hope you like it. Please, please Review.**

"So…" Sweets rubbed his hands together "How did it went?"

Brennan and Booth shrugged "Good"

"Good?" He couldn't believe it. He had been dying to hear what had gone down in their yoga class for a whole week and all he got was, good. "That's all?"

"Yoga class went good" Booth said looking directly at him.

Sweets smiled "I don't believe that Agent Booth, you were quite resistant to go at first, how come you agree that it was good?"

"People change Sweets"

"You said they didn't" Brennan slapped him in the arm.

"Shhh Bones" Booth pressed his index finger to his lips "Not helping"

"I see" Sweets smiled and relaxed his elbows, he directed his gaze to Brennan "Dr. Brennan do you care to share what happened in yoga class"

"Of course Dr. Sweets, we got into our work out clothes and stretched at first, Booth seemed a little nerv…." Brennan looked sideways at Booth. Something told her that Booth didn't want to talk about their yoga experience. She didn't quite understand why he was so hesitant to talk about it, but this was her partner, she had to respect his decision "I mean, it was good"

"But you just said that…" Sweets looked at them, who were smiling at each other "I see, you two are teaming up again!" Sweets pointed at them "That's cheating"

"Bu-hu" Booth pretended that he was crying. "You heard that Bones? We were cheating"

"This is not a competition Dr. Sweets, but if it was…" Brennan looked at Booth and they shared a grin "We would've won"

"Yeah" Booth raised his hand, and they high-fived "That's my Bones"

Suddenly that room filled with awkward silence. Brennan closed her hands over her knees. Sweets in the other hand, watched amused as Booth tried to rephrase his words.

"I mean, that's Bones" Booth faked a laugh. "Bones"

Brennan looked at him, and tried to do the same, but her laugh seemed more like a snort.

"That's a snort Bones" Booth teased her.

"No, it's not"

"Yes, it is"

"I was laughing Booth, see.." She did the laugh again.

"That was a snort Bones, if we were having a laughing competition…"He placed his finger in his chest "I would've won"

"What?" Brennan puffed air through her lips "Mine would've clearly won"

"No, it wouldn't" Booth shook his head while smiling.

"Mine was physically more accurate…."

"Take a deep breath!" Sweets said loudly to grab their attention.

"Are we in yoga class again" Booth whispered to Brennan.

"I don't see you in your tights" Brennan said to Booth while smiling mischiviously.

"You were wearing tights?" Sweets opened his eyes and stared at Booth.

Booth shot a stare at Brennan "They were not tights….they were…very tight sweat pants" He said while he grabbed his belt buckle "Plus, Bones was wearing them too"

"You were?" Sweets directed the question to Brennan.

"Of course I was" Brennan said proudly "That's what you wear in yoga class. It's suppose to make you feel as if you have nothing on"

"Naked?" Booth swallowed.

"Yes" Brennan nodded "I don't see why they are so resistant to doing them as the first masters of this art did. Naked"

"You wanted them to be naked?" Booth couldn't stop thinking about this yoga class Brennan was imagining.

"I understand their need to cover themselves up, it's an anthropological reaction, but some of us still practice the art as it was first intended to be"

At the same time Sweets and Booth almost chocked in their breaths.

"Are you two okay?" Brennan asked concerned.

"Yes" They responded as they tried to get their breathing back to normal.

"Okay" Sweets tried to change the subject "New assignment"

"This is getting really old Sweets, can we just do things on our own"

"Excellent set of words, Agent Booth"

Booth smiled "Thanks" His smile soon faded "Why?"

"Because we are going to do the exact opposite" Sweets pointed one hand at each of them "You two are going to work together on something" Sweets closed his hands "You two are going to prepare something"

"Like what?" Sweets was getting on his last nerve.

Sweets thought a moment, then smiled "Dinner"

**So..what do you think? I know it was short. Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry that I took so long uploading....but here it is, the "diner" chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please, please **review. **

"This might be the best assignment Dr. Sweets has given us" Brennan said as her eyes traveled through all the stainless steel appliances.

"Bones, we don't need to do this, we can go pick up something at the diner and tell him we did it" Booth said as he walked besides Brennan, one of his hands on the low of her back. "Shoot, Sweets would probably be happy as long as we bring him some of that cereal with the marshmallows on it" He said as he laughed at his own joke.

"I've been to your apartment and you have that exact cereal on your pantry" Brennan said as she stopped to look at him "I feel the responsibility to tell you that it is enormously unhealthy"

"I don't eat it, well at least not all…" He shrugged "Parker helps"

"Look at all of these" Brennan said as she waved her hands through the pots and pans lined up in front of the counters.

"Bones apparently you love everything that is shiny and expensive looking" Booth said as he compared the similarities between this fully equipped kitchen and the lab back at the Jeffersonian.

"I must agree that I'm fascinated by all of this"

"You love to cook Bones" Booth said as he pointed a finger directly at her. "Who would've known?"

"It's not that I love to cook" Brennan rolled her eyes "I just really enjoy knowing what goes into my food"

"But I almost never see you eat something you prepared"

"I don't have a lot of time because of work, but I would really like to cook more" She said as she looked directly into his eyes "If you don't want to do this assignment we can leave"

Booth knew she wanted to stay, it was probably the first time he saw Brennan actually wanting to spend time outside the lab "No" Booth shook his head smiling "I'm actually looking forward to learning to cook something" He picked up a spatula "You know, women think is sexy when a man cooks"

"What women?"

"Women in general Bones" Booth said as he immediately found himself in an argument with Brennan "Look it up in your anthropology books or something"

"I've read every book related to my field and I'm pretty certain that there's nothing there about the female specie thinking that the male specie is stimulating when it prepares food"

Booth rolled his eyes "They just dig it Bones, okay? It's one of those thi…"

"Good night everyone" A Martha Stewart look-a-like clapped nicely to grab everyone's attention. "You are going to have an amazing time learning to cook delicious meals with a love one"

Brennan and Booth both looked at each other at the sound of the words "love one", realizing the awkwardness they returned their attention to the lady on the front.

"Everybody please choose a counter where you'll be working" Brennan and Booth stayed were they were. "If you all could wash your hands, please"

Brennan and Booth placed their hands inside the sink at the same time, making their skin brush against each other, something that made them both shiver.

"Oh and please help each other put the aprons on" The lady turned and walked to a near cabinet.

Booth looked at Brennan concerned "Do you want me to help you put the apron on?" He said as if he was asking her if she wanted him to take her clothes off.

"She just said we have to" Brennan grabbed an apron and handed it to him.

With shaky hands he placed the apron over her head; Brennan grabbed her hair and pushed it out of the way, revealing her long neck to Booth. Taking a deep breath he grabbed Brennan's waist and pulled the strings around her back.

Brennan considered herself a professional woman with self control, she was never nervous around men but having Booth's hands over the front and back of her body made her shiver.

"How about that?" Booth's words brought her back to earth.

"Hmm" She said weary.

"Is that tight enough?" Booth said in a low voice close to her ear.

Brennan didn't want Booth's hands to get away from her. "Tighter"

Booth grabbed the strings and tided it again. "That okay?"

"Tighter" She said in between teeth.

Booth did the knot once more, but this time rougher, pulling Brennan's body closer to his.

"Tighter" She just kept saying. Booth was actually enjoying having Brennan that close, so he just kept doing the knot again and again, every time closer to her "Tighter Booth, tighte…"

"Everything okay?"

Brennan opened her eyes just to find the Martha Stewart look-a-like and a couple of eyes watching them.

"Everything is perfect" Brennan said as she grabbed her breath.

"Sir" The lady directed her attention to Booth "I think her apron is tight enough"

"Oh" Booth looked at his hands that were still clutching her back tightly "Sure"

Brennan and Booth looked at each other, both had their cheeks fiery red.

The lady rolled her eyes and returned to her counter that was located in the middle of the room "Okay beautiful couples, it's time to get cooking"

They followed the instructions, preparing the dishes just as the lady told them to. "While that cooks, you are going to learn how to make a splendid cocktail" The lady gave a series of instructions and the couples got to work.

"If you want I can cut the limes while you blend it all up" Brennan said to Booth.

"Sure" How hard could blending be? Brennan leaned forward and started cutting the limes in half, Booth's eyes immediately found their way to Brennan's cleavage, he tried to look somewhere else but he couldn't.

"…just blend that up" Brennan said completely oblivious to what was happening.

Booth nodded and turned the blender on 'high', suddenly the alcohol started flying everywhere soaking both of them.

"Booth, turn it off!" Brennan yelled as she tried to cover her face.

"I'm trying Bones!" He had had turned the blender on without the lid.

Brennan placed her hands over the blender to prevent more liquid from spilling; Booth did the same covering her hands with his. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"You are all wet!" Brennan said as she pointed at him.

"What? You are wet too Bones" Booth tried to point at her but he lost his balance and slipped.

The blender finally stopped, Brennan looked at the lady that had unplugged the blender "Thanks" She said embarrassed.

"Could someone help me up?" She had forgotten about Booth.

"Here" Brennan extended a hand, Booth looked up at her and a smile soon appeared on his lips. Brennan's white blouse was soaking wet, giving him a clear view of what was inside. "Don't you want help getting up?" Brennan asked as Booth just looked at her with his jaw open. "What?" Brennan looked at herself to see what Booth was so impressed with "Shit" She said as she tried to cover herself.

Booth immediately reacted, he got up, took his coat off and covered Brennan with it. They looked at the other people taking the class "What are you looking at?" Booth said to the guys staring at Brennan. "Bones I think we better leave"

"I agree" She said as she grabbed her bag and exit the place.

-

"Sorry Bones" Booth said as he turned on the engine.

"Why?"

"I know you wanted to take the class" He said looking sideways at her.

"It wasn't that I wanted to take the class…" She shrugged "I just wanted to cook something"

Booth smiled and looked at her "That I can fix"

-

They spend the rest of the evening sitting on Booth's couch talking, laughing and eating a bowl of cereal with little marshmallows.

"I guess we can count this as making dinner" Brennan smiled as she took a spoonful into her mouth.

**So...what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Bones tonight!!! I'm so excited!**


	18. Thanksgiving part 1

**Sorry that is has been a long time but here it is. I wanted to post this since Thanksgiving but I just kept pushing it aside, I really hope you still appreciate it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

Booth looked at the phone sitting on the coffee table. He had been hesitating for almost an hour as if to call her or not. "Screw it" He grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

Someone answered on the other side of town "Brennan" She sat on her bed with the computer in her lap.

"It's Booth" He said as he nervously paced the room.

"I know that, I have caller ID, remember?" Brennan said as she pressed the phone to her shoulder and continued typing "You almost forced me to get it" She said with an edge on her voice.

"Hey, I just want you to be safe, you have a thing of getting into trouble Bones"

She was getting irritated "Are you calling for a reason?"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Booth said in his most cheerful tone.

Brennan looked at the calendar in her computer "That's today?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Booth rolled his eyes.

"I knew it was going to be soon because Angela said something about how I should join her for dinner or something similar to that"

"And, are you going?" Booth sat on the couch and plopped his feet over the table. He always got nervous calling Brennan for personal reasons, but soon after they started talking he seemed to relax, and he actually never wanted the conversation to end.

"I have work" Brennan closed the laptop and pushed it aside. She knew every time Booth called she wasn't able to concentrate on work, she didn't question why, she just knew it happened.

"I just heard that laptop closing" He smiled as how well he knew her "So, what work are you planning to do?"

"You can't hear the laptop closing" Brennan said defensively.

"But you did close it"

Brennan bit her lower lip.

"That's right Bones" He smiled "I know you"

"Stop smiling" Said Brennan.

"How do you kn…" Booth said as he sat straight.

"I know you too"

She searched for another topic to switch the conversation "Shouldn't you be spending Thanksgiving with Parker" She heard him sigh "What?"

"Rebecca gets him today"

"Sorry" She said sincerely "I know you would've love to have Thanksgiving with your little boy"

"Yeah" He ran a hand through the back of his neck "What are you going to do? Right"

They felt silent for a moment, just hearing each other's breathing through the line.

"Bones, I have an idea"

"For what?" She asked as she sat straight.

"Look, you are on your apartment all bored…."

"What makes you think I'm bored?"

He ignored her "And I'm here in my apartment all bored, with a lot of food for myself"

"I do not understand your idea"

He stood up from the couch "Dr. Brennan would you do me the honor of joining me for Thanksgiving dinner"

She grabbed the phone and stood up quickly from the bed "Yes"

"Really?" Booth asked pleasantly surprised "Are you sure?"

"Are you trying to convince me otherwise?"

"No!" He snapped "I just didn't think you were actually goin…meet me here?"

"Yes"

"Okay" He was almost jumping "So, I'll see you here then?"

"Yes" With that they clicked off.

As soon as they dropped their phones chaos began. Booth ran to his fridge to see what he had on hand, he needed to pull a Thanksgiving dinner in a very short time. "Turkey? I don't even have a turkey"

Brennan almost tripped trying to get her shoes off and get in the shower. This wasn't the first time she got invited to a Thanksgiving dinner, other colleagues had given her invitations before but they usually wanted something work related or to get in her pants. This was the first time she accepted an offer.

Booth opened his closet "Okay" He started throwing garments over the bed. He could wear something casual as he usually did, but maybe Brennan was wearing something a bit more formal, he didn't want to look as if he didn't care for the dinner. "C'mon Booth, you need to look good for the lady" He paused "The partner…Bones"

**The rest is comming soon...I hope. No, this time is really going to be soon, I promise. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. Thanksgiving part 2

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that you liked the previous chapter....**

**As promised here is the next one, I really appreciate your comments and reviews, they just make writing fanfiction so much more fun. **

**Hope you enjoy, please review!**

Brennan looked at her reflection in the car's window as she got out "It's just Booth" She said to try to calm her nerves.

After hearing the first knock Booth ran to the door, he straightened his suit before opening it "Happy Thanksgiving Bon…" He looked at the woman standing in front of him "Bones!"

"Happy thanksgiving to you as well" She said awkwardly. "Is something wrong Booth?"

Booth shook his head and smiled "No, it's just that you look great" He looked into her eyes "Really great" Brennan was wearing a knee length, dark red sleeveless dress.

"So do you" She said eyeing him up and down. Booth was wearing a dark suit he only used for special occasions, a black dress shirt underneath and a dark red tie. They accidentally matched. Brennan looked even further "Nice" She said smiling as she spotted the 'Cocky' belt buckle.

"It wouldn't be me without it" He said as he shot her his famous charm smile.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh" Booth moved out of the way "Sorry, come in"

Brennan made her way through his place as she had many times in the past, but this time it just felt different.

"Bones" Booth pointed one hand at the tiny table located in the middle of the dinning room.

"Let me help you"

"No" Booth shook his head and pointed his hand at the table once more "You are the guest"

Brennan rolled her eyes and sat down. Brennan had seen the little table on Booth's apartment many times before, it was usually covered in paper work, or open coloring books that belonged to Parker. This time the tiny table was beautifully set; this was actually the first time she had sat on it.

All of a sudden Brennan heard someone knocking at the door. She didn't know if she felt relief that maybe Booth had invited someone else to dinner, or mad that she was going to have to share her time with him.

"Excuse me a minute Bones" Booth hurried to the door.

"Dinner is served my man" Sid was carrying a couple boxes of food.

"Just put them in the kitchen, I'll go for the money" Booth disappeared into his room.

"Sure" Sid placed them in the kitchen "Dr. Brennan" He smiled as he spotted her sitting in the table "I know it was going to be you"

"Excuse me?" Brennan asked.

"Well, Seeley told me he needed food because he was having a date, as always I never let anyone order I bring them what I know they want, and when Seeley called I assumed the beautiful lady was going to be you…" He pointed one finger at her "I knew you two were going to get together sooner or later" He pointed at the boxes "That's why I brought your favorites"

Brennan was speechless. "We are not toge…"

"Here you go Sid" Booth returned with the money.

"Don't worry about it" Sid shook his head "This one is on me"

"Are you sure?" Booth asked as Sid started to leave.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that you two finally figured it out" He turned to look at Brennan "Happy Thanksgiving doc" With that he left.

"So..." Brennan looked at the cartons of food "You really didn't have food that you needed to share"

Booth smiled "I do now"

They sat down and started eating, they soon drifted into conversation about how they used to go to Sid's after a hard case, both of them were feeling relaxed by now.

"Remember how you ignored me?" Brennan said as she leaned forward.

"I didn't ignore you" Seeing her face he corrected "I tried to ignore you, but you are hard not to pay attention to Bones"

"Really?" She smiled "You said that all my scientific generalizations bored people to death"

He leaned forward, crossed his arms and placed them over the table "You can probably still do that, but there's more to you than science Bones and that part of you is nothing near boring" They remained in silence for a long time, just staring at each other sharing a little smile as they do most of the time when they are alone. Feeling the sexual tension building, Brennan decided to break the silence "So, what do you usually do on Thanksgiving?"

"Well, Thanksgiving is not thanksgiving without pumpkin pie"

Brennan laughed "I'm pretty sure you are not about to let that tradition pass"

"Never"

They moved to the couch. Booth was sitting with his feet over the coffee table, while Brennan was sitting over her legs which made her dress rise up on her thigh which made Booth's mouth dry.

"I'm thankful for Parker…" Booth finished the rest of Brennan's pie "I'm thankful for catching bad guys, I'm thankful for having a roof over my hea…"

"What are you doing?"

"Saying the things I'm thankful for"

"Why?"

"Because…" Booth tired to search for words "Just because Bones" Even though Brennan wanted to explain to him that giving thanks to some imaginary being is irrational she found the cultural aspect of it so interesting. "I'm thankful for everything I have and everything I don't have" He looked directly into her eyes and lowered his voice "I'm thankful for my partner and friend" He leaned forward on the couch invading her personal space "I'm thankful for Temperance Brennan"

Brennan eyes shined when the tears began to form, he waited for her to speak. Booth knew he had probably crossed that lined and knew that she was feeling awkward. As an attempt to give her more space he started to gather the plates from the coffee table.

Brennan took a deep breath "I'm thankful for Seeley Booth, for everything he means to me"

Booth turned to face her and smiled.

"What?" She asked as she felt her cheeks burning of embarrassment.

"Nothing" His couldn't hide his cocky smile anymore "Everything's perfect…" He repositioned himself on the couch "Just perfect"

"It's getting late Booth" Said Brennan as she looked at the clock on the wall. She was not looking forward to leaving.

"You know there's another Thanksgiving tradition" Booth grinned.

"Which is?" Asked Brennan intrigued at the idea of spending more time with him.

"Well…" Booth shook his head "Nah, you probably don't want to do that"

"What?" Brennan's eyes shined with curiosity "I'll do it"

"Well, there's this whole thing about watching movies and talking with friends all night long"

Brennan stood up.

"I understand if you are tired and want to go Bones" Booth said to her as he saw that Brennan was leaving.

"What?" Brennan turned "No, I'm just taking my heels off"

Booth smiled in relief "I thought you were leaving"

Brennan sat on the couch and smiled "You didn't think I was going to let you have all those leftovers for breakfast to yourself"

"We'll have some Thai food sandwiches in the morning" Booth turned the TV on and returned to sit next to Brennan.

"So, since when do you have this tradition?"

"Let's see" Booth looked at the clock "This has been a tradition in my house since 30 seconds ago" They both laughed.

The next morning they did as he had promised, they had Thai food sandwiches in the little table.

**I hope you liked it, please review!**

**And comment on what would you love Booth and Brennan to do next**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Some of your comments really helped with this chapter, I've also missed Parker hehe. **I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

Brennan heard a peculiar voice as she made her way through the FBI building and into Booth's office.

"…of course I'll go buddy, I just need to call Dr. Brennan to ca…"

"I'm right here" Brennan entered Booth's office; she stopped when she spotted Parker trying Booth's new desk chair. "Is this is a bad time?"

"What?" Booth turned to look at Parker "No, come in"

"Hey Parker" Brennan greeted the little boy.

"Dr. Bones" Parker got up from the giant chair and hugged Brennan, and then they did a little, secret hand shake.

"What was that all about?" Asked Booth with a smile on his face as he saw Brennan and Parker shake hands the way they did.

"Dr. Bones and I have a secret hand shake" Parker looked up to see Brennan "You haven't told daddy how it goes, right?"

"Right" Brennan smiled at the boy and then turned to Booth "It's a secret Booth" She shrugged with a smile "Sorry"

"You are not telling me?" Booth shot her his famous charm smile.

Brennan shook her head.

"You?" Booth turned to Parker.

"It's a secret daddy" Parker shrugged and hurried back to the chair.

Brennan laughed as she realized how much Parker resembled his father; both of them were top of the line secret service material.

"You never told me you two had a secret hand shake?" Booth sat on the edge of the desk.

"You never asked" Responded Brennan with a slight grin on her face. "Why were you planning to call me?"

"What?"

"You told Parker that you needed to call me"

"Oh" Booth remembered "Yes, I can't make it to Sweet's next meeting"

Brennan nodded and sat on the other edge of Booth's desk "Why?"

"I'm going to Parker's school that night"

"I'm going to be in a Christmas play!" Brennan and Booth turned to look at Parker; he was spinning on the chair with his arms straight up high.

"Really?" Brennan smiled at Parker "That sounds fascinating"

"There's going to be lights, songs and candies!" Parker's eyes shinned as he spelled the last word.

"He's very excited" Booth turned to Brennan.

"It's great that he is going to participate in such a creative activity, school activities such as these help students develop a number of qualities, such as learning to comparme…"

"You were a drama geek?" Booth stood up and pointed a finger at her.

"I don't know what that means"

"You were one of those girls that belonged to the drama club" Booth was smiling proudly as he believed he discovered something of Brennan's past.

"I was not a member of the drama club" She rolled her eyes "I must admit that I did participate in some plays when I was young"

"That counts as being a drama geek" Booth crossed his arms in front of his chest while his eyes seemed to wander into something in the past "I think I dated a drama geek in high school" He lowered his voice as he leaned closer to Brennan "She was a great kisser" He whispered.

"I was not a drama geek Booth" Brennan insisted.

"That's why you were so good in Vegas, you know, with the whole Roxy thing. You fooled everyone, including me" Booth laughed. "Oh!" He clapped once "And you were so excited to wear your wonder woman outfit on Halloween" Booth grinned "You love all that"

Brennan stood up and got close to Booth, close enough that Parker wasn't able to hear "I think we've established that I've taken place in role play, and that I'm the first to admit that I've enjoyed it" She said in a low voice.

Booth's knees went weak.

"…she go?" Parker's voice brought them both back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you say buddy?" Booth said to Parker as he moved past Brennan.

"Can Dr. Bones come to the Christmas play?"

"Ummm.." Booth felt uncomftable, he didn't want to force Brennan to go somewhere maybe she didn't want to go.

Parker stood up from the chair and hurried close to Brennan "Dr. Bones, would you go to my play?"

Brennan kneeled to Parker's height "I would love to go if it's okay with your father"

Parker smiled "Can she, daddy?" He turned to look at Booth with puppy eyes.

"Of course she can" Booth couldn't hide his smile. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

"Sure" Brennan stood up "See you there Parker" They did their little hand shake again. Brennan started to leave.

"We should get a hand shake like that one!" Booth yelled to Brennan.

"I don't think so Booth" Brennan responded as she was already heading for the elevator.

Parker giggled in the back.

**GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS AS MY CHRISTMAS GIFT HEHE...**


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry that it took so long. But here it is!

I hope you enjoy it.

**AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE.**

Brennan tucked her coat as she stepped out of her building. Booth was already waiting in the SUV, tapping his hands on the steering wheel as he sang to a tune that was being played by the radio.

"Hey Bones" Booth greeted her as she stepped into the car.

"Hello" Brennan made a sigh of relief as she felt the warm air inside the car.

"You should've brought a scarf or something, is very cold outside" Booth started to drive, looking sideways at her.

"I'm doing quite fine, thank you" Brennan looked down at her fingers that were returning to their normal color.

"You are going to get cold, I just know it" Booth shrugged.

Brennan rolled her eyes "I'm not going to get cold Booth". "Sorry I didn't say hi Parke…" Brennan turned around to face the back of the SUV, she quickly returned her gaze back at Booth "Where's Parker?"

"Rebecca is taking him, she had the hold thing of the costume figured out" He said as he reached at something at the back seat "Here" He handed her a black scarf "Wear this"

Brennan looked down at the scarf "No Booth" She returned the scarf from were he had it before "I thought Rebecca wasn't going"

"We both were invited; we finally agreed that for Parker's sake it was best if we could be in the same room without fighting" Booth hesitated a bit but finally asked "Does it bothers you that Rebecca is going?"

"What?" Brennan found the question almost offensive "No, of course not. I would believe that it bothers her that I'm going"

They stopped in front of a red light. "Booth maybe it would be best if you take me back to my apartment"

"Why?" Booth asked in shock.

"This is a family event; I feel that I'm interfering in something that doesn't has to do with me" Brennan looked at the cars passing in front of her.

"Bones we are partners" Booth said as he looked at Brennan who was starring at the red light impatiently.

"Yes Booth, but that's work. I don't want you to feel pity and feel forced to include me in everything"

"Yeah, we are partners at work but we are friends too" She turned to look at him. "I'm not being forced to anything that has to do with you" They stood in silence, just listening to the radio. "Well, at the beginning I was kind of forced to work with you" They both laughed.

"Move it!" Booth heard as a car passed him by. Apparently the light had turned several seconds ago.

Booth started to drive again "So, are you doing me the honor of accompanying me to a play? Well, is sort of like a play"

Brennan smiled "Sure"

"Good" Booth tapped the steering wheel again.

They walked into the auditorium. It was a large room but it seemed so small packed with more people that it could hold.

"Sorry, sorry" Booth told people as he walked through the chairs to get to their seats "Excuse me" Booth was having a hard time fitting through the tight space, mostly because the parents were too lazy to move.

"Over here Seeley" Rebecca waved one hand in the air to grab their attention.

Brennan took a deep breath as they approached her.

"Dr. Brennan?" Rebecca looked at Booth, after a few seconds she smiled broadly "It was about time" Rebecca embraced Brennan in a hug "It's so nice that you came" Rebecca stepped back and pointed to a guy about her height "This is my boyfriend George, George you know Seeley" He nodded "And this is his partner and girlfrie…"

"What?" Brennan talked for the first time since they arrived "We are no…" She turned to Booth who was as confused as she was "No" She shook her head.

"I just thought that…" Rebecca shook her head "Anyways, in that case this is Dr. Brennan"

Brennan smiled and shook hands.

The lights suddenly turned off "What's happening?" Brennan asked.

"I think the play is about to start" He sat down and turned to her "I thought you would know that considering that you were a drama geek"

"Shut up Booth" She said smiling sustaining a laugh.

The curtains opened and there stood almost half a classroom. They started by singing a Christmas carol, most of them shifted nervously, while others waved to their parents. After a couple of more acts Parker's classroom came out.

"He's a natural" Booth whispered proudly to Brennan as he watched his son do his lines dressed as a Christmas tree. After he finished Booth quickly stood up and started taking pictures with an old camera he had around his neck. "You've got to be kidding me"

"What?" Brennan took her eyes off the stage to focus on Booth.

"There's something wrong with the camera" Booth's disappointment was present in his voice.

"Here" Brennan took a professional digital camera that she had around her neck, Booth had never seen it before "Use mine, I have extra battery if you need more"

"Thanks Bones" He took the camera and clicked away. Pausing a minute he took a look at Brennan who was clapping away. It meant so much to him to have his partner there with him, and even more having her bring a camera to capture a moment that was close to his heart.

"He's very good" Brennan said as she felt Booth staring at her.

"That's my boy" Booth looked back at Parker "That's my boy!" He yelled.

After the play was over the students came running through the halls to hug their parents who were just starting to leave the auditorium.

"Mommy, how was I?" Parker crashed into his mother's legs.

"You were wonderful honey, the best" Rebecca hugged his tightly. When George was about to congratulate him he just simply walked away.

"Daddy!"

"Buddy, that was amazing!" Booth high five his son and then gave him a big hug. "And your mom and I weren't the only ones impressed, look who came to see you"

"Hey Parker" Brennan came from behind Booth.

"How was I Dr. Bones?" Apparently Brennan's approval was important to the little boy.

"You were the best, and I'm saying that as a fact" She kneeled down to his side and whispered "Don't tell anyone but you beat them all by far"

Parker smiled and hugged her; she hugged back with a laugh.

Booth guided Brennan to the school's exit. The students were taking pictures outside while the parents talked with the teachers.

"Thanks for convincing me to come, Booth" Brennan said as she stopped in the door of the school.

"Thanks for coming Bones"

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Mistletoe"

"What?"

"Mistletoe daddy" Parker said as he pointed to the small leaves over their heads "You told me that in Christmas every time you step below one of those…" He pointed with his little finger "You need to share love"

"The mistletoe, right" Booth laughed.

"Mistletoe, huh?" Brennan said as she looked up as well.

"I guess we owe it to Christmas, don't we?" Booth said as he tested his boundaries.

"It's a cultural tradition in which I most likely would love to take place in" Brennan smiled mischievously.

This time Booth grabbed Brennan's waist and pulled her slowly into the kiss. It was more delicate that the last time they kissed under the mistletoe, but not less passionate. Brennan reached her arms behind Booth's neck and rested them there as she emerged herself in a "cultural tradition".

Booth broke the kiss as he was pushed to the side. "Wha.."

"Move daddy!" Parker stood exactly were Booth had been "I want to share the love too" He closed his eyes, pushed out his lips and stood on his toes trying to reach Brennan.

Brennan laughed and looked at Booth who was still recovering from the kiss. She kneeled and gave Parker a kiss on the cheek.

Parker opened his eyes with a big smile "Merry Christmas Dr. Bones" He said as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Merry Christmas Parker" Brennan extended her hand and looked at him with a smile. Parker understood right away, and they did they secret handshake.

Booth laughed "Of course, the secret handshake that you two have still not shared with me"

"And we are not going to" Brennan said.

"Hey, George and I are taking Parker to Bill's hotdogs" Rebecca said as she got closer to them, completely oblivious to the mistletoe incident "Want to come?"

"I'll go if Bones goes" He looked at Brennan with eyes who were practically begging her to go.

"I'm suddenly in the mood for hotdogs" Brennan smiled as she started to move behind Rebecca and her boyfriend.

Booth walked with his hand on Brennan's lower back "Bones, you are going to get sick" He took his scarf off and put it on her "Put this on"

"I'm fine Booth" She returned the scarf.

"You are impossible sometimes, you know that?"

Rebecca smiled as she heard the bickering in the back, apparently not matter how close they got, they never lost who they were in the first place. Booth and Brennan.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	22. Chapter 22

**No guys, this story is not over yet. I appreciate all your kind comments and to be honest that's what makes me write more of this story...that, and the fact that I have a blast while I do it. hhehe.**

**Please review!!!**

Brennan hurried through the door of the small office. "I'm sorry" She walked to the couch and sat down with a sigh.

"You saw that, Sweets" Booth said as he smiled at Brennan "Bones is late, that's one for Seeley Booth…" He formed a circle with his fingers "Cero for the doctor"

"I'm not late" Brennan looked at her watch "It's exactly 2:00 pm"

"You are lat…" Booth was interrupted by Sweets.

"What agent Booth means, is that you are always here ten minutes early…" Sweets crossed his legs and looked directly at Brennan "Your tardiness can be a reflection of how you are feeling left behind in this relationship"

Both Brennan and Booth looked at Sweets in confusion.

"No" Said Brennan "I had a meeting with my publishers" She rolled her eyes as she talked.

"How'd that go?" Booth elbowed Brennan. He knew she hated dealing with the business part of her career as an author.

"I just don't understand why my publishers insist that I do more public appearances, my books are the same even if I don't appear on the cover or go to every program I'm invited to" She looked at Booth and Sweets "Right?"

Sweets made a face which was difficult to read.

"What?" Said Brennan as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Bones, the sales of the book will be better if you do more public appearances" He looked sideways at her "They are just thinking about the money"

"I don't get it" Brennan snapped quickly. "How will my presence affect the sales of my book?"

"Dr. Brennan can w…" Sweets was about to talk when Booth laughed quietly on his part of the couch.

"What?" Brennan turned to Booth.

"Nothing" He said as he suddenly stopped making noises.

"Dr. Brennan..." Sweets tried to get their attention again.

"What's so funny Booth?"

"Nothing" He said again "Nothing"

"You were laughing, something was certainly amusing you" Brennan raised one eyebrow demanding him to confess.

"Well…" Booth turned his body to look directly at Brennan "It's just that you think that your presence doesn't affect the sales of your book, of course they do Bones. People love every sentence that you write, but other people that haven't read it might not be interested" He noticed that she was about to say something so he hurried unto his next sentence "You are beautiful Bones" Suddenly silence covered the room but Booth didn't stop talking "People see you and they feel the need to know more about you, that includes your books"

"Oh" Was all Brennan managed to say. Her cheeks were burning and she was aware that her breathing had become difficult.

"Oookay" Sweets was the only one brave enough to break the tension "How about if we talk about Agent Booth's feelings on this?"

Brennan ignoring him completely, turned to Booth again "Even if I don't agree I have to do it, they already arranged an interview with a television host"

"Who?" Booth asked.

"I don't remember the name exactly…" Brennan tried to remember "I think it was Oprah something"

"What!" Sweets almost jumped from his seat "Oprah, as in the one and only Oprah?"

"Yes" Brennan said quite alarmed of his reaction.

"I love her!" Realizing the scene he had just made he corrected "I mean, my girlfriend likes to watch it"

"Right" Booth said to Sweets, then directed his attention to Brennan "Bones, that's a big deal"

"That's a really big deal, millions of people watch that, you should probably take someone you trust just to calm your nerves…" He looked at the floor "You know? Someone like your therapist"

Brennan rolled her eyes "Booth, do you want to go?"

"Sure Bones" Booth smiled "Thanks" He stood up and clapped his hands "Did you hear that Sweets? Bones and I are going to the windy city"

"I thought you didn't see the show" Brennan was half smiling.

"Well…." Booth feeling quite embarrassed put his coat on "one of my ex girlfriends used to watch it"

"Right" Brennan laughed at the two Oprah fans.

**So...what do you think? It's kind of time that Booth and Brennan take some kind of vacation, isn't. But don't worry I won't take the bones/boothinesss out of the story. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Oh and check out .com**


	23. Chapter 23

Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it...it's more on the comical note. **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**. The faster you review the faster I update hehe.

* * *

"Wow!" Booth said as he sat down in one of the first class seats "This is amazing!" He tapped the seat next to him "C'mon Bones, sit down. You have to feel this"

"Booth I've been in first class before" She sat next to him and relaxed to the seat "And so have you"

"Yeah" Booth closed his eyes "But I've never paid for it"

Brennan turned to look at him "You didn't pay for it, my publishers did"

Booth opened his right eye to look at her "But it feels like if I did" He closed his eyes, turned on the massage and drifted into sleep.

---------

"Bones"

Brennan didn't move a single muscle.

"Bones"

"What?" She asked still half asleep.

"Shh..Bones, wake up" Booth said in a whisper.

"I'm up" Brennan slowly opened her eyes and turned to the sit next to her "Booth?"

"I'm over here" He said as he poked his head out of the restroom.

Brennan sat up straight "What do you want?"

He stuck his arm out and motioned her to get closer.

"Why?"

"Just come here Bones, I need your help" He begged.

Brennan sighed and stood up. Their little conversation had apparently woken up some of the other first class passengers.

"What?" She asked frustrated.

He looked if nobody was watching "Come in" Booth quickly opened the door and pulled her in.

"Booth, what's wrong?" Brennan tried to move away from Booth but the space in the restroom was very small.

Booth lowered his head and pointed at his groin "I need your help"

"With your penis?"

"What?" Booth shook his head "No, no" He pointed one finger at her "And don't say, you know..."

"Penis"

"Stop it"

Brennan raised her arms "I'm sorry" She rolled her eyes "I forget you get uncomftable taking about sex"

"I don't get unco….forget it" He pointed again at his groin "The zipper is stuck"

Brennan's face read confusion.

"The zipper" Booth tried to move the zipper of his jeans "It won't go up" His colorful boxers showing through the open zipper.

"Let me get this straight" She frowned as she usually did when examining a set of bones. "You called me in here to help you with your zipper?"

"Yeah" Booth answered as if it was something they did every day.

Brennan's face didn't change.

"Don't you have some kind of chemical in your bag that can help make it close?"

"We are on a plane Booth; it's against the law to bring chemicals"

"I thought that you did because you are a scien…..Wow! What are you doing?!" Booth was taken a back by Brennan's hands that were now touching his pants.

"I'm trying to fix it" Brennan tugged the zipper with all her strength.

"That hurts Bones!" Booth shouted.

The other passengers in the plane were now aware of the activity in the restroom, their minds imagining something completely different as to what was actually happening.

"It's going to hurt Booth!" Both of them were now screaming.

"Okay Bones, let's do this slowly, careful…" Brennan returned her hands to his zipper and pulled upwards "Bones!" Booth rested his hands on the walls of the restroom "You need to give me a warning before you do that with your hands!" Drops of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead.

A mother covered the ears of his five year old as she listened to Booth and Brennan's conversation, while her teenage son smiled broadly at the scene.

"Booth, is really tough!" Brennan said as the zipper seemed to not move at all. "I don't think it can go all the way"

Booth moaned as she tried again and again.

"Oh my God!" Another woman said as she heard Brennan's statement. She continuously pressed the service button on top of her seat.

"Come on Booth!"

"Don't stop Bones, I think is working!" Booth said as he saw the zipper starting to move a little.

"We need both of you to come out please" The flight attendant asked as she quietly tapped on the door.

Brennan and Booth didn't hear a thing.

"I'm going to ask you once more, please come out" She tapped a little bit louder.

Hearing no response, she opened the door without warning. "I'm sorry!" She said as she saw Brennan on her knees tugging on Booth's zipper as he rested his hands on the walls of the bathroom "I mean, get out!"

"It's not what it looks like" Booth said in his defense. Brennan was not aware of the woman's assumption. "She was just trying to fix my zipper"

"Yeah right" The flight attendant rolled her eyes as Brennan closed Booth's zipper in one clean sweep.

-------

"It's your fault Booth" Brennan said as she anxiously moved on her seat "We would still be in first class if it wasn't for you"

"Me?" Booth asked appalled "You were the one making all the noise"

Brennan sighed.

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes until Brennan looked over at Booth.

"It was kind of fun to get kicked out of somewhere" She smiled shyly.

"That's my Bones" Booth smiled, and they both laughed as they remembered what had just happened.

* * *

SO....what do you think???? **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry that it took so long. Was Thursday episode great or what?!!! hahaha but back to the story. Here it is, when they finally meet the big 0. **

**I hope you like it and please, please REVIEW!!!  
**

"No, thank you" Brennan said as she turned her head at the lady that was trying to apply makeup on her face.

"Bones, let her do her job" Booth crossed his legs and smiled at the makeup lady "Let them spoil you" Booth took a sip from his Champaign. They had finally arrived to Chicago after a very embarrassing flight, and were now sitting in the "guest star" room getting ready for Brennan's appearance.

"I think you are getting a little too excited with all of this" Brennan said as she looked sideways at Booth who was enjoying the star treatment.

Booth puffed air through his lips "Me?" He shook his head "I don't see why they treat all those stars like they are God or something…." He took another sip and pointed his glass at Brennan "But you deserve all of this and more, so just enjoy it Bones"

"Dr. Brennan…." The makeup lady was back with brushes on her hands.

"Sure" Said Brennan as she shrugged and let the lady do her job.

"Five minutes" A man carrying about a dozen cell phones opened the door and quickly left.

"Are you ready?" Booth elbowed Brennan.

"For what?"

"The show, you are on the air on five minutes" Booth looked relaxed but at the same time excited to be were he was.

"I'm ready…I think" She looked unsure and anxious to get it over with.

"Bones…are you nervous?" Booth was almost afraid to ask.

"No" She lied "Well…you said millions of people watch" Brennan frowned "I'm not comftable with all those people knowing who I am"

"You are going to do great Bones" Booth rested his hand on Brennan's back. "You just need to relax and be yourself"

"We need to get going" The same man that was carrying the cell phones was now sweating "Oprah's coming" He said nervously.

"Oh" Brennan stood up and started walking.

"You are going to do fine, remember that" Booth said as he continued to walk next to her, his hand still on the small of her back.

"You said that the last time and I got a lot of negative criticism for my answers" Brennan straightened her dress.

"Well just try not to mention that you don't like kids" Booth said as he rolled his eyes.

"I never said that Booth" Brennan turned to him as they continued to walk without really knowing where they were heading to "I said I didn't want kids"

"In Television, it's the same Bones"

"That's completely absurd; television is not some sort of new culture. The language is the same" They continue to bicker.

"It's different Bones even if you didn't see that in your anthropolo…." Booth went still as he saw the lights directed straight at him and all the people screaming and jumping.

"…elcome !!!!" Oprah stood from the little couch and pointed at Brennan, she shook her head as she usually did when presenting her guests, seeing the handsome guy standing next to the famous author she tried her best to cover his presence up "…and another special guest!!!" She smiled while giving a deadly stare to her assistant who quickly went into the task of discovering the man's name "Special Agent Seeley Booth!!!!"

Brennan moved through the stage gracefully, occasionally looking at the crowd and giving them a smile.

Booth stood still.

"Agent Booth" Oprah greeted Brennan.

"Booth" Brennan waved over at Booth "Come here"

"Yes" He nodded numbly.

"Nice to have you here Agent Booth" Oprah greeted Booth.

"Oprah" Booth's voice was high, like that of a boy going through puberty "Hi"

Brennan sat down "Booth" She pulled his hand, making him sit down.

Oprah went on to ask a series of already written questions. Brennan answered every one of them as if she had been doing public appearances all her life. She smiled every time the crowd laughed at one of her "funny comments", everyone had always told her not to make funny remarks because they never worked out, but in that interview even Oprah seemed to be enjoying Brennan's company. It probably helped that Brennan had no idea who Oprah was.

Booth in the other hand was star struck; he was a people person but having that many crazy fans screaming and clapping was a little bit unreal.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what is your connecting with Dr. Brennan?" Oprah crossed her legs and directed her attention at Booth.

Booth took a deep breath "We are a couple…a work couple, we work together" A drop of sweat began to form on Booth's forehead "We work as a couple in what we work" He knew his words made no sense but for some reason he couldn't get them right.

"We are partners" Brennan helped.

"I see" Oprah smiled and nodded "And how is it to work with such a successful author?"

Booth turned to look at Brennan who was sitting next to him, for that second everything around him disappeared; it was just Brennan and him. "Working with a successful author is great, working with a scientist is interesting, but working with Bones is just perfect"

Brennan turned to him after hearing his words, she smiled sincerely. "Working with me is perfect?" Her smile turned to mischievous and challenging "There's no such thing as perfect Booth"

Booth got close to her face, as if they were at the dinner discussing who was going to get the last French fry, he lowered his voice but never lost the intensity in his eyes "Some things just are Bones, some things just are"

The crowd went silent as Booth and Brennan sucked every air around them.

After a couple of awkward seconds Oprah finally decided to break the tension "Oookay" Booth and Brennan directed their attention back at Oprah. "We haven't seen such a chemistry with work partners since the release of your last book" She looked at the crowd and screamed "Are we getting the Kathy and Andy vibe here? Or what?!" The crowd cheered and agreed with Oprah.

"No" Brennan laughed a little "No, my books aren't based on Agent Boo…"

"They aren't" Booth looked at Brennan and laughed along "They aren't based on me, right?"

"Right" Brennan nodded while she tried to look everywhere except his eyes.

"If you say so" Oprah said in a fun, sarcastic way.

The interview was kind of awkward from there. When it finished Brennan went off to look for her cell phone while Booth got an autograph from Oprah for his "cousin" that apparently had the same name as his.

Brennan noticed one voice mail on her phone. "Oh my God!!!!!" Angela was screaming at the top of her lungs, she heard other voices in the back. Apparently all the squint squad had gotten together to watch the interview. "Sweetie even Oprah got the sexual tension between…" Then she heard someone snapping the phone from Angela "Dr. Brennan your behavior is clearly a reflec…" Sweets was talking when Hodgins grabbed the phone from him "Dr. B please tell Oprah that we know all about how she is behind our govermenta…" Angela had the phone again "Sorry for that honey, bring me a key chain" She hung up.

Brennan took a deep breath; she felt a tap on her back.

"Dr. Brennan" Oprah was smiling at her "It was great having you"

"Thanks for the invitation for your show" She smiled back.

Oprah started to walk away but then she stopped and turned "And Dr. Brennan"

"Yes?"

"Agent Andy is even better in real life" She smiled and left.

Brennan was left alone pondering if she had really based that character on Booth. She turned to look at the stage; Booth was looking at her with a big smile while he pointed at his tie that was autographed.

She laughed and placed the phone on her bag, whatever were the similarities with the agent on the book she had to agree that the agent on real life was way better.

**sO....What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! oH and give me places or situations where you would like to see Brennan and Booth. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! New chapter...finally! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW....the following chapter will be up soon.**

"So..." Sweets leaned forward "Neither of you is going to tell me how it went?"

"It went as planned" Brennan said as she crossed her legs and concentrated on an invisible stain on her jeans.

"That's not much of an explanation Dr. Brennan" Sweets insisted.

"You asked a question, she answered it" Booth defended her. He took a deep breath in frustration "It was good, okay Sweets?" He looked at the clock resting on the wall "How much long do we have to stay here?"

Sweets smiled as he finally got Booth to talk "Agent Booth, you went to see Oprah and all you have to say is good"

"Yes" Booth smiled and nodded.

"You were not excited?"

"No" Booth said as he took another deep breath.

Brennan laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Booth turned to Brennan.

"Yeah you were" She laughed louder this time "You were very excited"

"No, I wasn't" Booth turned to Sweets who was enjoying the scene in front of him "Bones" Booth said in between teeth.

"He was shouting like a little girl" Brennan pointed her finger at him and smiled.

"Is that true?" Sweets turned to look at Booth whose face had turned fiery red.

"Of course not!" Booth took his rubber ball from his pocket and started to take his frustration against it "Geez Bones"

"Did I say something wrong?" Brennan asked confused, then turned to Sweets for an explanation.

"Agent Booth, are you mad with Dr. Brennan for revealing your behavior in Chicago?"

"It's not that" He was unsure as if to let his emotions free "She sometimes doesn't treat me like a man, you know"

"I do treat you like a man!" Brennan protested.

"I said sometimes Bones" Again the sentence was pronounced between his teeth.

"Please explain Agent Booth" Sweets tried to encourage further communication.

"You are agitated Booth, maybe you should consider enrolling yourself fulltime in a yoga class" Brennan said concerned.

"See!" Booth pointed one finger at her "That!"

"What?" Brennan asked not understanding what she had said wrong.

"The whole yoga class, that's not me Bones" Booth stood up from the couch and walked around the office "And I'm done with this therapy thingy…" He grabbed the notebook sitting on the coffee table, he opened it and started flipping through the pages "We went dancing, yoga class, cooking….." His eyes lit up in fury as he remembered "She took me shopping"

"You seemed like you were enjoying all those things" Brennan crossed her legs and looked the other way "You could've said no, you know Booth? You don't always have to please everyone"

Seeing that his words had somehow hurt her he took a deep breath and sat down "I'm sorry Bones" He took several seconds to talk "I did like all those things, even shopping" He placed his hand on top of her thigh. Sweets couldn't help but sit straight on his chair and watch in awe. "You know I had fun Bones"

Brennan turned slowly to him "I have to admit that I did enjoy myself in those situations"

"See" Booth's grin managed to get a smile from Brennan "That's fun Bones"

"Then why are you discussing that I don't treat you like a man"

"Never mind" He had to admit that his favorite activity had become seeing Brennan smile, if that meant that he didn't get to do manly stuff he was more that happy to give those things up.

"Booth, we are partners come on" Brennan insisted as her hand now went to rest on Booth's knee.

"Please Agent Booth" Sweets tried to make his presence known, but he had no luck.

"Well, maybe it's time that we do more manly activities" He turned to Brennan who had been paying close attention.

"I understand were you are coming from, it's an anthological reaction for a male to desire to be put in situations which highlight his alpha male customs" Brennan said with her scientist voice.

"Yep" Booth nodded in agreement.

"What would you like to do next?"

"Maybe campin…"

"Camping sounds like it will encourage our personalities to achieve a sense of pleasure" Brennan said with a smile.

"So…" Booth didn't really understand much of her words "That's a yes?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes!" Booth stood up in victory "We are going to have fun, I promise Bones" He felt really excited about Brennan's answered, non of his ex girlfriends had ever agreed to go camping.

"I'm sure we will" Brennan stood up as well.

"Thank you very much Sweets" Booth smiled at Sweets.

"It was a very productive meeting" Brennan said as she opened the door and disappeared from the office, Booth followed happily.

"Sure, maybe I could go with yo…." They slammed the door before the physiatrist could ever finish.

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Finally I finished this chapter....it's a bit long, but not too much. I know all of you were excited about the camping trip but I changed it up a bit, please let me know what you think,**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! ...oh I'm so excited for tomorrow's new episode of bones.**

"…..yes, I checked twice. The roads are closed" Brennan closed her laptop and continued talking to Booth through the phone "It's impossible to get through, and very dangerous Booth"

"Shit!" Booth swore quietly "I guess that means no camping trip" He looked through out the window; it hadn't stop raining that whole day. They had planned to go driving that night after work so they could be at the camping site on the early morning but the storm had caught them off guard.

Brennan heard the disappointment in his voice "I'm sorry Booth"

"Bone..."

Brennan caught him off "I know you were really excited about the trip"

He smiled and relaxed into the couch "Yeah, well what are you going to do?"

"I can't do anything" Brennan sat up straight "It is scientifically impossible to control the weather. There are a number of variab…."

"Bones" He sighed "It was just an expression, I wasn't asking you to do something"

"Oh" Brennan grabbed her lower lip between her teeth. She knew Booth was not happy about the weather; he had been planning their trip for quite a while now, he had even went on the extremes to find the perfect tent that was actually more expensive that he could ever afford, but somehow he had gotten it. "Booth…"

"Yes?" He asked with a lazy voice, the whole storm was starting to get on his humor.

"Come over"

Booth stood up from the couch "You want me to go to your apartment?"

"Yes, I believe I'm inviting you"

"Sure Bones" He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you still have the things for the trip on the truck?"

"Yes"

"Bring them over" Brennan stood up from her bed and walked into the living room.

"Okay" Booth answered with curiosity "What are we doing Bones?"

She smiled "Just come over, oh and Booth…"

"Yes?" Booth was already putting his coat and grabbing his keys.

"Be careful"

He stopped before opening the door "I will be" They hung up and he threw the phone on the coffee table.

"Bones" Booth yelled as he reached her apartment, he wanted to knock but he had both of his arms covered in stuff "Bones!"

"I'm coming!" Brennan yelled from the inside as she pulled the couch to the side of the apartment.

"Bones c'mon, all these things are heavy"

"I said I'll be right there" Brennan opened the door.

Booth entered and let the stuff fall on the floor, he shook his head which made tiny drops of rain fall as well. "I thought you were never going to op…" He looked around the room "Bones, what's going on?" He turned to look at her alarmed "You are not moving to Guaseluto or something like that, are you?"

"There's no such place as Guaseluto"

"Then, why did you move your furniture?" Booth looked around the apartment; it looked very big without the couches in the center. Brennan had moved all the furniture to the sides, creating a big empty space in the middle of the room.

"We are going camping…..on my living room"

Booth smiled and opened his arms wide.

"What?" Brennan said to him, her cheeks starting to get red with embarrassment.

"Come over here" He covered her in a "guy" hug. "We are going to have fun Bones, I promise"

"Come on, we need to built the tent" She grabbed the tent equipment from the floor and brought it to the center of the room "What?" She asked as she felt Booth's eyes over her.

"Nothing" He smiled and helped her.

--------------------------

"Booth, I don't think that's how it's supposed to go" Brennan said as she looked at the pretty picture on the tent's box.

"Yes, it does" Booth walked away from the tent "See"

Brennan turned to look at the tent and at the same time it collapsed, she puffed air through her lips but said nothing.

"This is harder than I thought"

"You should know how to built tents, you were in the army" Brennan continued to look at the picture on the box, trying to figure out the structure of the tent.

"Yes Bones, but those tents were old school…" He connected the tubes "This is more complicated"

"You were the one excited to buy it" Brennan looked over at Booth, who was starting to sweat even though they were in her apartment. She went over to her bedroom and pulled all the sheets from her bed "Booth"

Seeing her carrying all that fabric Booth went in for the rescue "What are you thinking?"

"When I was little, my mom and I used to built tents from the sheets of my bed" She smiled remembering her mother "She would spent all night telling me on how she met my dad, about the things she did in school, about….everything"

Booth was smiling at her.

"You probably think it's a stupid idea" Brennan was about to return the sheets to her bedroom.

Booth caught her arm and turned her to him "I think it is a great idea"

She smiled and let him carry the sheets to the living room, where they proceeded to built the most horribly built tent ever, but they were quite happy with the results.

"We did a good job Bones" Booth placed his arm around Brennan. They both looked at the crappy tent that started from one wall and ended on a bookshelf.

"I agree we did a nice job" Brennan nodded.

"Come o..." Booth was about to pull them both under the tent when a loud sound came from the sky and the room went black.

"Booth"

"Yes?"

"The lights just went off"

"I know Bones" He grabbed her hand "Don't be scare, I'm here"

Brennan laughed "Booth, I'm not scared" She tapped him on the shoulder "We are at my apartment, no at the woods….you do know that, right?"

"I know that Bones" He puffed air through his lips "I was just joking"

"Right" Brennan said as she entered the tent.

Booth followed.

"So…what do you usually do when you go camping?" Booth asked as he sat Indian style on the floor.

"I usually built another tent to examine the bodi…"

"No!" Booth interrupted "Not that kind of camping Bones"

"That's the only type of camping I do, and I enjoy it" She said defensively "What do you usually do when you go camping?"

"I go fishing" He said proudly "Go on a hike, built a fire, make s'mores…"

"What's that?"

Booth looked at her in awe "You don't know what a s'more is?"

Brennan shook her head "Is that some word you use to refer to a manly activity?"

"No Bones" Booth pulled something from his backpack "It's a delicacy" He had bought all the ingredients needed for the perfect s'more, hoping that they would be able to make them on their trip.

"Is that so?"

"Shoot!"

"What?"

Booth sighed "Without electricity I'm not going to be able to melt the chocolate"

Brennan left the "tent" and went in search for something in the kitchen; Booth could hear her dropping things to the floor because she was unable to see "Here" Brennan came back, she held up a lighter "This will work?"

"This will work" Booth tapped the empty space beside him; Brennan quickly sat next to him. She watched in awe as Booth prepared the dish.

"That's it?" Brennan said as Booth handed her the first s'more.

"That's it Bones"

"Only chocolate, marshmallows and crackers?" She looked at the gooey mess "This doesn't look very healthy.

"That's the beauty of it" He raised his head to look at her, he was able to see her face thanks to the lighter.

She took a small bite from the s'more and her face changed completely. A moan escaped her lips which made Booth melt just as much as the chocolate entering her mouth "This is simple, but the flavors complement each other very nicely" Even though her words sounded like those of a food critic, she couldn't hide the little girl excitement from her eyes.

"You like it, huh?"

Brennan nodded, and took another bite "I do" She got a little of chocolate on the side of her lips.

"Bones, you have something here" Booth tapped his lip.

"Where?" Brennan tried to reach the chocolate but failed.

Booth leaned forward "Here" He gently touched her lips and grabbed the melted chocolate from her lips, without even thinking it he placed his finger in his mouth "I'm a hell of a s'more chef!"

Brennan laughed "I have to agree with you"

------------------------

They had no idea how many hours they had been talking, but couldn't seem to stop. Booth had placed the sleeping bags and a couple of pillows under the tent, and they were now lying on top of them.

"Look at all the stars Bones" Booth help up his flashlight at the roof of the tent.

"Those are not stars, those are little cut outs of newspaper you placed on the tent" She said in all honesty.

"I'm just trying to get the whole camping experience Bones"

She turned her head to look at him; he was looking straight up, the light of the flashlight was highlighting every line of his body.

"What?" Feeling her eyes he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry about the trip" She turned her whole body to him.

"Don't worry about it Bones, it's not your fault" He turned his body as well to face her.

Brennan rested herself on her back again and took a deep breath "This is not exactly considered an alpha male activity"

"Hey" He reached out to touch her hand "This makes me feel like a man"

"Really?" Brennan smiled "May I know why?"

"C'mon, I'm in the apartment of a beautiful woman under the sheets with her" He shot her his charm smile. "That's very manly if you ask me"

"That's one way to phrase it" Brennan smiled.

"Thanks Bones" He squeezed her hand "This means a lot"

They soon drifted off into sleep. Both of them agreed that it was the best sleep they had ever had, unconsciously resting in each others arms.

**Sooo.....what do you think??? I know you wanted the whole camping in the woods thing but that has been written before so I wanted to change it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry about being so lazy with the story, I've been having a lot of homework lately so I pushed the story aside....but I got this little idea for a chapter and I hope you like it. Sorry about my English...it's not my first language.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll continue to write if you review hahaha....enjoy:)

"I'm not happy" Sweets said as he crossed his skinny legs.

"That's two of us" Booth said through his teeth.

Sweets gave him what he considered to be a deadly stare. It was completely lost in Booth.

"Dr. Brennan, are you going to ask what's the motive of my anger?"

Brennan looked up from her cellphone "I have no interest" And continued to type on her device.

Booth snorted.

Sweets sighed "We really need to work on your people skills"

Brennan just nodded.

"Enough" Sweets said a little louder than his usual tone "What's going on?"

Brennan left her cellphone for a second "What do you mean?"

"We are fine" Booth continued.

"No, you are not" Sweets used his fingers to count "It has been weeks since you've done any of my assignments outside the working enviorment. You are not bickeri...."

"We don't bicker" Booth and Brennan spoke at the same time, creating an awckuard moment.

"You've even stopped your after work dinners that you used to invite me to" Sweets mouth opened "Or are you still having them without me?" The psychologist showed his young boy side with his insecurity.

"Chill Sweets, it's not you"

Sweets felt relief.

"It's Bones"

Brennan looked up from her phone "Me?"

Booth nodded. "Yep"

"What have I done?" Brennan asked in her defense.

He lowered his voice and spoke almost whispering "You don't call me anymore, you don't invite me over for dinner, when I told you about the game you didn't want to comer over an see it......." He got close to her "It's like you don't care about me anymore"

"I do care about you!" Brennan said defensively.

Booth smiled hearing those words coming out of her favorite person in the world.

"Then, why are you being so weird Bones?"

"I'm never weird"

Booth and Sweets looked at each other and shook their heads while they smiled.

"Wait" Brennan pointed one finger at Booth "Are you calling me weird?"

Booth lowered his gaze.

Brennan's finger traveled to point at Sweets "Sweets"

Feeling intimidated by the black belt anthropologist, Sweets changed the subject "What agent Booth is trying to explain is that he feels you haven't been the same?"

Booth placed his hand over Brennan's knee. Sweets noticed that Brennan didn't seem to mind at all. "Is something bothering you Bones?"

"No" She said while shrugging. "I've been occupied"

"Doing what?" Booth counted with his fingers "You already finished the book, we do all the cases toge...." He suddenly got it "Wait, are you occupied with...someone?" Booth stood up from the couch and pulled out his rubber ball "Are you seeing someone?" He asked almost scared of her answer.

"I'm seeing you"

He's heart jumped.

"I also see Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Swe...."

Booth sighed and started to press the rubber ball.

"Are you dating someone Dr. Brennan?" Sweets tried to get back in the conversation. After all, this was his therapy.

Her voice quickly turned into scientific mode "I don't consider it dating. Paul knows how to satisfy my biological urg...."

"Oh no!" Booth threw the ball across the office.

Sweets let out a gasp.

"I know where this is going" His eyes showed nothing more than envy "Bones is having sex with strangers"

"Booth!" Brennan stood up and placed her index finger in the middle of Booth's chest "I do not have sex with strangers" She said in between her teeth "I know Paul and he knows me, and I've actually started to enjoy his company outside my bedroom"

That made Booth very, very mad. He knew that Brennan had friends that helped her satisfy her biological whatever, but it was hard for her to find someone that she enjoyed outside the bedroom.....he could always count on that he was going to be that guy that got to spend time with her.

"Really?" He asked still mad, getting closer and closer to her face.

"Really" She didn't back down, she did the exact opposite, she took one step forward. That was one of the things he loved about her, but couldn't realize it yet.

"I don't believe you Bones" He could feel her body tremble with every step he took "He must barely make you....you know" He always got nervous talking about sex, and even more when it came to talking about sex with her. Brennan was about to speak up when he interrupted her "You've never introduce him.....is he that bad?" He asked sarcastically.

Even though they were fighting they couldn't help but smile mischievously at each other. "Want to meet him? Fine"

"Fine" He said

"Fine" She said

"Fine" Said Sweets from his chair "Is everything okay now?"

"We'll see" Booth said as he looked over at Brennan.

Brennan grabbed her cellphone and her coat "Come over for dinner if you want to meet Paul" She walked out.

Brennan laughed "Paul is a really gay name"

"I heard that!" Brennan yelled from the hall.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. Chapter 28

**It has been a long time ago since a uploaded a new chapter, so I hope you guys like this one....please REVIEW! I'm trying to get back into this story, tell me what you would like to happen next?**

Booth walked into Brennan's building. He was feeling nervous, not that he would ever admit it. A part of him wanted Brennan's date to be a complete idiot, so that she would see that Paul wasn't right for her, and that she would realize that he was the one she should spend time with. The other half of him wanted Brennan to be happy; he didn't want her to go through more worthless guys that didn't deserve her, so if this guy would truly make her happy maybe that's how things are suppose to be.

Instead of knocking, Booth pulled out the key Brennan had given him in case of an emergency. He used it regularly when visiting her apartment, and she used the one for his apartment as well. He opened the door, and threw his jacket on the couch. The sound of the piece of clothing hitting the couch caught Paul's attention; he poked his head through the door of the kitchen "Temp…who are you!?" Paul saw Booth and immediately thought that it was someone breaking into Brennan's apartment. She had told him about the numerous times criminals had tried to kill her so when he saw a guy opening Brennan's door when it was closed his mind went into overdrive.

"Relax, I'm…" Booth tried to explain calmly.

"Temperance!" Paul quickly picked up a knife from one of the counters in the kitchen and cautiously moved to one of the walls "I have a gun, you know?"He said with a not so confident tone.

"Do you?" Booth tried to hide his smile as he looked at Paul. He looked very agitated at the moment, but the guy seemed really harmless.

"Temperance has one!"He swung the knife in front of himself even though he was not even close to Booth "Temperance!"

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"Brennan came running from her room, a towel wrapped around her body. She looked at Paul that was shaking and swinging the knife in front of his chest. "Wha..." Her head turned to the other end of the room.

"Hi Bones" Booth smiled.

"Booth..." Even though she didn't want to smile back she couldn't stop herself. She directed her eyes to Paul who was still very confused by her calm reaction to the stranger in her living room "What did you do to him?" She said turning back to Booth.

Booth didn't hear, he was too busy admiring Brennan in that short white towel, he couldn't help but following her long legs with his eyes. The ends of her hair were still a little bit wet, and some drops of water were traveling down her neck and disappearing in her chest under the towel.

"Booth" Brennan crossed her arms in front of her breasts, shifting the towel slightly.

"You look really beautiful Bones" He brought his eyes to hers "Really beautiful "He said smiling.

She smiled proudly, but the smile quickly disappeared as she saw Paul's confused face "What happened?"

"Nothing" Said Booth shrugging "I think he is a little unstable"

"He broke into your apartment!" Said Paul pointing his finger at Booth.

"I used the key" Said Booth pulling the key from his pocket.

Brennan turned around and started walking back to her room "I'm putting on clothes"

"Wait? You know this guy?" Asked Paul.

Brennan stopped and turned "Paul this is my partner Agent Booth. Booth this is Paul"

"Hey" Booth extended his hand.

"Hi" Said Paul shaking his hand "Sorry about that"

"Naa" Booth shook his head "I didn't mean to make you pee your pants"

"Wha..."Paul smiled and shook his head "I wasn't scared, just protecting Temperance, you know?"

"Don't get it wrong Paul, protecting Bones is my job" Booth moved to the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge and leaned against the wall.

"So…"Paul crossed his arms in front of his chest "You have the keys to her apartment?" He asked trying to sound casual, even though he was very jealous, Brennan would barely let him stay the night after he had already satisfied her biological urges.

"I told you, it's my job to protect her"

"She's fine with me"

Booth laughed as he took a sip from his beer "Yeah, you sure seemed really protective a couple of minutes ago" He said sarcastically.

Paul turned around and sat on the couch, Booth followed right away.

"So, what do you do?" Asked Booth as he placed the beer on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?"

"Your job? Do you even have a job?"

"I'm a college professor" Paul felt very proud of his profession, Brennan found it very interesting and he was hoping that Booth would too.

"Really?"

"Yes, really" Said Paul smiling proudly.

"Students must really make fun of you" Said Booth as he took a look at Paul and reached for his beer. The smile on Paul's face faded "Because you are a teacher you know, students don't like teachers"

"I liked teachers when I was in school" Came Brennan's voice as she walked back to both of the guys "None of us would be here if it wasn't for some of our teachers….but I must say that in most cases I was more intelligent than the professor"

"You are more intelligent than most people Bones" Said Booth as he stood up.

"That's true" Agreed Brennan.

Booth rolled his eyes "You are not suppose to agree Bones, that's not very humble"

"But it's a fact" Brennan placed her hands in her hips, a small smile starting to form on her lips.

Booth started to smile too, they both knew that they were about to begin bickering and even though neither of them would agree they both enjoyed it.

"Are we going to have dinner?" Paul felt obligated to break the tension between the two.

Brennan's smile disappeared "Yes, of course"

Before Brennan could walk away into the kitchen Booth reached and grabbed her arm, he got close and whispered into her ear "I would've won that argument" His voice and breathe that close to her made her tremble and smile at the same time.

Brennan tilled her head to his face and smiled mischievously "This discussion isn't over"

"Good"

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry that it took so long, I was just really busy, but now that Bones is almost back I'm super excited and finally got around uploading a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

"What's for dinner?" Said Booth as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Wait" Brennan turned around "I thought you were bringing the food"

"What?" Booth shook his head and smiled "I'm the guest here Bones, you..." He pointed at her "Were supposed to get the food"

"You almost invited yourself here" Brennan crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

Booth extended his arms "That's right, almost. But in the end you invited me"

"Paul brought the bread; I bought the wine….." She walked over to him and placed her index finger in her chest "And you were supposed to bring the food"

"Bread? Who the hell brings bread?"

"Is nice to bring bread when you are having a date" Said Paul in an attempt to defend himself.

"This is not a date" Said Booth and Brennan at the same time as they turned to Paul.

"I thought Temperance and I were having a da..." Paul was interrupted before he could even finish.

"No" Answered Booth and Brennan together again. The fact that they answered the same thing once again made the tension between them even more palpable.

"Well, let me offer to pay for dinner" Said Paul as he stepped closer to Brennan "I know a good restaurant that isn't very far away from here, I'll be happy to drive us over there"

"Sure" Brennan turned to Booth "Are you coming?"

He didn't want to have dinner with Paul, but he sure didn't want them to have dinner alone. "Sure" Booth shrugged.

"I can drive us?" Said Paul pulling his keys from his pocket.

"I can take my own car, thank you" Said Booth pulling out his keys.

"Is not your car, is the government's car" Responded Brennan as she reached for her coat.

Booth shot a glare at Brennan but she didn't pay attention "Well, I'm taking the government's car. Bones is coming with me too"

"Why can she come with me?" Paul crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was getting tired of Booth and the way he had the need to overprotect Brennan.

"Because she is my par…"

Brennan interrupted "We are all getting there in the same care"

"Why?" Asked Booth with a whiny voice.

"Because we need to be conscious about our impact on the environment, I see no need to take both cars"

"I totally agree with Temperance" Paul smiled at Brennan "I actually just thought a class about how green house gas emisi…."

"Boring" Booth said under his breath.

"I think is fascinating" Said Brennan smiling at Paul.

"We are still taking my car"

"Government's car" Brennan corrected.

"Thanks Bones" Booth rolled his eyes.

"Sure" Brennan clearly didn't sense the sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm the one that knows where the restaurant is, I say I should drive" Said Paul.

"That's true. We are taking Paul's car" Agreed Brennan as she started walking towards the door. She turned and saw that Booth was not moving, he was just standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest "Booth"

He sighed "Coming"

They all got into Paul's car. Brennan was on the passenger side and Booth in the back. He felt weird; he was never in the back, never. Paul took way too long to start the car, taking his time arranging the mirrors and making sure the street was free so that he could drive, but Booth and Brennan didn't say a thing. Finally they were on their way to the restaurant. Paul seemed very frightened while driving, the sound of a car coming made his hands stick tight to the steering wheel, and he resembled a teenager on his driving exam. Booth sighed with every sudden stop, which was pretty much every stop.

"Maybe we should've taken my car; you are not a very good driver" Said Brennan as she stared at the nervous Paul.

"What? I'm fine" Said Paul "I just like to be careful, that's all"

"Booth is an excellent driver and he is very careful when he drives" Said Brennan as she placed on hand on the roof of the car trying to stop her body of moving along with the car "Especially when I'm in the car with him"

"Thanks Bones" Booth took of his seatbelt and stuck his head between Paul and Brennan. He was actually waiting for any mentioning of his name to use that as an excuse to get closer to the pair. "I appreciate that"

"That wasn't a complement" Brennan answered and unconsciously shifted her body left, getting closer to Booth "I was just mentioning a fact"

Booth smiled "Thanks again"

Brennan turned her face to his "I wasn't giving you a co…" She saw him smiling "Oh, you were complemented by the fact" She smiled back "I get it"

They finally arrived at the restaurant. It was nothing like Booth and Brennan were hoping for, the restaurant looked way too fancy, and the people looked like they were trying too hard. The restaurant had a foreign name that Booth couldn't pronounce, but the word came naturally out of Brennan's mouth, as if that was her first language. Booth found it extremely attractive every time she spoke in a different language, so he kept asking her how the name of the restaurant was pronounced over and over again.

"Wait" Said Brennan after the tenth time Booth had asked her to pronounce the name "Are you making fun of me?"

"No Bones" He shook his head "I just want to learn how to pronounce that word, and well, you are clearly an expert"

"That's true" Brennan agreed and continued to explain the pronunciation of the word.

After a couple of minutes Paul walked towards the pair with a big smile on his face "It is impossible to get a table here, but I worked my magic and I got us one"

"Magic?" Booth placed his hands in his pockets "Are you serious?" He asked sarcastically.

"That would usually be impressive to someone, but I'm a bestselling author Paul, I can get a table anywhere" For some this statement would make you believe that the person was an egomaniac, but Brennan was just naming a fact. Brennan walked passed Paul and made her way to their table.

Paul followed her and placed his hand on her lower back as they moved to the table. Booth watched this from behind. His blood boiling with anger, he wanted to rip Paul's hand, but he had to behave.

They sat on a square shaped table. Brennan was sitting in the middle, with Booth on one side and Paul on the other.

An attractive woman handed them their menus. She paid special attention to Booth while handing him his menu "Here you go" She smiled "Can I get you anything?"

Booth looked up and gave her his famous charm smile "I'm okay, thanks"

"Well, if you need anything, anything at all please let me know" She completely ignored Brennan and Paul, she smiled again at Booth and left.

Booth shook his head and smiled as he picked up the menu. He felt someone staring at him; he lowered the menu to see Brennan looking straight at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"What?"

"You two were feeling each other up" Said Brennan a bit bothered.

"It's feeling each other out Bones" He shook his head "She was just being nice"

"Nice? She was all over you" She raised her hand "I say that as a matter of speaking, not literally. Angela thought me that frase"

Booth smiled "No, she wasn't"

Paul was looking at the pair over his menu.

"And you didn't seem to care" Brennan returned her attention at the menu.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Yes you do" Brennan lowered her voice and said to herself "You gave her your charm smile"

"Excuse me?" Booth tried to hide his smile, but couldn't. He knew exactly what Brennan had said "Did you just say I have a charm smile?"

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Bones, do I have a charm smile?" Booth got closer to her and rested his hand on her arm "Huh?" He shot her his smile.

Brennan grinned "You have a big ego, you know that?"

"Coming from a bestselling author and one of the best anthropologists in the world?"

"The best, I'm the best Booth" Brennan said quite confident.

"I prove my point"

They stared at each other for a long time like they often did; challenging each other with looks and smiles.

Paul placed his hand on Brennan's thigh, bringing her back to earth "Tempe, are you ready to order?"

Booth was burning inside, but he couldn't do anything about it….and that was the thing that bothered him the most. Paul was probably a nice guy, but he couldn't see pass the fact that he was "dating" Brennan. He was expecting Brennan to slap Paul's hand away, so when she didn't he got really, really jealous.

Booth searched the dining room, when he saw her; he smiled and motioned her to come to the table.

"Are you ready to order sir?" Asked the waitress with a big smile and recently glossed lips.

"Call me Seeley" He definitely and very intentionally gave her his charm smile.

Brennan turned with her mouth slightly opened.

"Okay" The woman giggled and ran her fingers through her long hair. "What would you like to order Seeley?"

"They can go first" Booth extended a hand to the pair.

"Thank you Agent Booth" Paul ordered his dish. "What are you having Temperance?"

Brennan looked at the menu and even though nothing looked really appetizing she ordered.

"Seeley?"

Booth couldn't understand anything on the menu, so he just pointed at a random dish and smiled.

After the waitress smiled one more time at Booth, she left.

Booth and Brennan were staring straight at their hands, while Paul shifted awkwardly on his chair.

"Soooo..." Paul tried to start a conversation "How's work? Bones" He said jokily.

"Don't call her Bones" Booth said looking directly at Paul's eyes; he used the same stare he used while interrogating a suspect.

Paul looked over at Brennan who was still looking at her hands. She shook her head "I agree, don't call me that"

The waitress arrived with the food. As she placed the plates on the table Brennan made a face she didn't even use while encountering decomposed bodies.

Booth used the same face he used at the Jeffersonian most of the time. "What it this? Is this what I ordered?" Booth asked the waitress.

"Of course sir" The blonde shook her head "I mean Seeley"

"I just need to make a quick call" Booth disappeared between the tables.

Brennan was getting more and more annoyed as the time passed. The food smelled completely disguising; she tried to eat it but at one point gave up.

Booth returned to the table and was quite disappointed to see his plate still intact on the table; he was kind of hoping the waitress would've taken it away. "Is still here?" He said as he poked the food with his index finger "I kind of feel the thing is still alive"

Brennan turned to him and pointed at his dish "I can assure you it isn't Booth"

Booth smiled.

"Oh, it's a joke" Brennan smiled back after her realization "I get it"

"You should get into the kitchen and cook up some mac and cheese Bones"

"You really liked it?" Bones asked as she folded her arms over the table, her back was slightly aiming at Paul.

"Are you kidding?" He grabbed what appeared to be a piece of carrot from his dish "Best I've ever had!"He put the "carrot" in his mouth and immediately pulled it out of his mouth "This is not carrot Bones, don't try it!"

Brennan started laughing and pointing at him. Booth reached over and grabbed her finger with his hand. "Are you making fun of me Dr. Brennan?"

She looked at his hand covering hers and lowered her voice "Maybe"

"Well, I was going to take you out for a Milk Blast bar after this, but you are not getting one now" Booth said shaking his head.

"I was not planning to accept your offer…" She turned to look at the waitress that was staring straight at them "Are you sure you don't want to invite her out for a Milk Blast bar?" Brennan asked in a playful tone.

Booth hadn't let go of her hand "I don't just take random girls for a Milk Blast bar, they have to be special"

Brennan rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

The loud noise of a chair moving made them turn to the other side of the table "I can't do this Temperance, I really like you but I can't date you if you are seeing someone else. Dinner's on me" Paul pulled out his wallet and left some cash on the table "It was….interesting meeting you Agent Booth" He leaned down and kissed Brennan on the cheek, then turned and left. He didn't seem exactly mad, but he did look annoyed.

Booth and Brennan let go of each other's hand.

"What was he talking about?" Brennan asked.

"I have no idea" Booth turned to Brennan, trying to see if she was hurt by Paul leaving, but honestly she didn't seem to care.

"He was nice"

"Yeah" Booth nodded.

"I think he thought he and I were dating, and that was not the case" She put on a serious face "We just enjoyed each other's company in a strictly conversational and sexu…."

"That's enough info Bones, thanks" Booth said sarcastically.

They sat in silence for a while "I really don't want to finish this Booth" She looked down at her dish.

"Already took care of that Bones" Booth smiled and went out of the restaurant for second. He returned with a pizza on his hand.

"Were did you get that from?" Brennan asked quite amused.

"I ordered it when I used my phone, I know you don't like the food they have here" He opened the cardboard box, of course almost all the dining room was watching them in disbelief "Half is vegetarian" He smiled and took a bite from a slice of pizza.

Brennan just smiled watching him eat.

"What? Do I have sauce on my face" Booth stuck out his tongue and tried to reach a spot in the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks Booth"

Booth smiled back at her "You know I have your back Bones"

She grabbed a slice.

"Get ready for dessert Bones, because we are going out for some Milk Blast bars!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
